


They ALL Live

by gamergirl929



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Josh is Sad, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Spoilers, Violence, Wendigos, bits of fluff here and there, everyone feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: We join our 8 protagonists on Blackwood Mountain, the site of Hannah and Beth Washington's disappearance one year ago.A group of friends must band together to fight against the creatures that lurk on Blackwood Mountain and survive the night... Until dawn.A rewrite of Until Dawn's story, though in this universe, Josh's prank never takes place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. 
> 
> This story is going to follow the game's main story with a few of my own twists and turns, in this universe Josh's prank never takes place and he and the others must survive the night together.
> 
> This story will depict mental illness, mainly schizophrenia. I do not want to misrepresent this mental illness in any way, shape or form, but I am not a mental health professional, so I apologize in advance in case I do.

Josh remembered Beth’s hands on his forearm, gently shaking him.

He remembered the sound of her voice, muffled slightly thanks to the effects of the alcohol, which was also causing his head to swim.

Sometime later he was jostled again, but this time not by Beth, but by Sam.

“Josh! Josh, wake up!” Sam gently squeezed his forearm, giving him another shake. His eyes slowly fluttered open, the swimming in his skull still lingered only now accompanied by a dull ache.

“S-Sam?” Josh blinked rapidly to bring his blurred vision into focus. His vision slowly cleared, bringing Sam’s disheveled appearance into focus.

“Wh-what’s wrong Sammy?” Josh mutters, his knuckles digging into his tired eyes.

“Josh, it’s… It’s Hannah and Beth.” Sam’s eyes dart around Josh’s confused face.

“Hannah ran out into the woods, and Beth went after her, but neither of them have come back yet… Josh I’m really starting to get worried.” Sam frowns, her eyes filling with tears.

Josh quickly pushes up out of his seat. His vision blurs and his head spins when he’s at his full height. He clutches his head and stumbles to the door of the lodge and out into the cold February air.

* * *

 

Josh stares at the empty space on the counter, memories of the night exactly a year ago fill his mind. A gentle hand settles on his shoulder, pulling him out of his memories and back into reality.

Sam gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze, her pink lips forming a small smile.

“Hey, you alright?” Sam’s fingers gently prod his shoulder. She watches him intently, her eyes brimming with concern. Josh gives her a small nod.  

“Of course, Sammy. No worries.” He gives her a small forced smile. Her eyes narrow and she cocks her head to the side. Her green eyes bore into his, as if they’re searching for the secrets behind his eyes.

_“You could’ve saved us Josh…”_

Josh vigorously shakes his head, willing the harsh voice away.

“If I wasn’t so wasted that night, maybe—” Sam glances at the empty counter top, her eyes glazing over. She’s silent for a moment or two before she turns back to Josh.

“We can’t change what happened that night Josh…” Sam frowns, her eyes downcast. Josh can feel Sam’s own guilt radiating off her like heat from a lightbulb.

“Sammy…” Josh sighs, his arm slipping around her shoulders.

“We never stood a chance of being alright without them, did we?” Sam mutters sadly, her head gently resting on Josh’s shoulder.

“Let’s face it Sammy, you and I were doomed from the start.” Josh gives Sam’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Sam releases a deep sigh. “Come on. The others will be here soon. We should finish getting everything ready.” She pats Josh on the back before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the great room.

Josh follows silently behind, letting her tug him along. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of Hannah and Beth, their rotting corpses standing in front of the kitchen window.

His breathing stutters and the lump in his throat doubles in size. He closes his eyes tight, willing the hallucination away. When his eyes eventually flutter open, he finds Sam watching him worriedly, her eyes darting around his face.

Josh gives her a small smile.

“Let’s go Washington! We have to get the boiler up and running before the others arrive. I expect the others, mainly, Emily and Jess, won’t be happy if we don’t have hot water.” Sam smirks as she continues to drag Josh down the hallway.

When the two reach the entryway, they’re stopped by a sudden knock at the lodge’s front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's passed midnight, and seeing as I have a terrible sleeping schedule and won't wake up till later in the day, I might as well post Chapter 2 now! 
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than the first one! :) In this chapter we'll see a few scenes from the game, with a bit of my own twist added to them! ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Josh and Sam move towards the lodge’s door and spot Chris and Ashley standing on the porch, behind the frost covered glass.

Chris peers through the glass, waving extatically when he spots Sam and Josh.

“Hey! You gonna let us in?” Chris grins, Josh stops to tap his chin inquisitively. He turns to Sam with a mischievous smile.

“What do you say Samantha? Should we let the poor man in, or leave him at the mercy of the elements?” Josh smirks and Sam laughs. She steps closer, and leans up on her tip toes.

“Maybe we should make him admit his feelings for Ashley before we let him inside?” Sam whispers in Josh’s ear with a grin.

Josh snorts. “I like the way you think, Sammy.”  Josh turns back towards the door.

“Sam says you can only come in if—” He’s cut off when Sam covers his mouth with the palm of her hand. She rushes to pull the lodge door open with her free hand.

Chris and Ashley move past, both smiling as they move out of the entryway and towards the sitting area of the great room. Sam removes her hand from Josh’s mouth when the pair are out of earshot.   

“Spoil sport.” Josh mutters, earning an elbow in the ribs from Sam. She closes the door and turns to him with a huff.

“You can’t force them to acknowledge their mutual liking for one another Josh.” Sam gives him a pointed look. “They have to, unfortunately, figure it out on their own.” Sam pats him on his shoulder before moving to follow the pair into the great room.

“Seriously? You mean we can’t tie them to a chair and—” Sam turns around quickly, her hands resting on her hips, one eyebrow arched. Josh holds his hands up defensively.

“Okay, okay. So, that’s off the list then.” Josh draws a line through the air as if marking something off a list only he can see.

“Yeah you better mark it off.” Sam chides, grabbing Josh’s wrist and tugging him into the great room where Chris and Ashley are settling down on the couch in front of a crackling fire.

“We’re going to get the boiler running, be back soon. If anyone else shows up let them in.” Sam calls over her shoulder as she drags Josh down the flight of stairs and towards the basement.

“Don’t let her take me Cochise! She has ill intentions!” Josh yells dramatically up the stairs. He can hear Chris’ booming laughter from upstairs, but doesn’t catch his muffled response. Sam brings her free hand up to stifle her own laughter.

“How’d you figure out my devious plan Joshua?” She winks over her shoulder. “I’m just that good Sammy. Just that good.” He replies with a cocky grin.

“One sec, Sam.” Josh comes to a stop at the basement door and grabs a yellow flashlight from the dresser drawer beside it. He clicks the black button, lighting the bulb within the flashlight.

“Gotta have a light, right? Ladies first.” He smirks and Sam grabs his wrist and continues to pull him along, down a few more flights of stairs. Sam releases Josh’s wrist, when the two reach the bottom of the last flight of stairs.

“Alright, let’s see if we can get this boiler running, shall we?” Josh moves down the hall ahead of Sam and turns off into a branching hallway, stopping at a circuit box. He tugs it open and fiddles with a few of the switches before moving towards the large boiler. He fiddles with a few switches there before making his way back towards the circuit box. Before he reaches the circuit box, he stops in front of Sam.

“Sammy…” He says softly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “It really means… A lot to me that we did this. That you, talked me into this. It’ll be nice to get the group back together again after…” He pauses, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat. “After what happened.”

Sam slowly nods, her fingers wrapping gently around Josh’s forearm.

“I only encouraged you Josh, this was all you.” She gives him a small smile. “I’m really proud of you Josh. I know how hard this was for me, and I can’t imagine how hard this was for you, and I just…” Sam pauses.

She takes a sudden step forwards, her arms slipping around Josh’s middle. He stiffens only for a moment before his arms slip around her. He gives her a gentle squeeze, pulling her closer. She buries her face in his chest, smiling at the feel of his chin resting on the top of her head.

“You’re the only one who understands me…” He leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you for being here for me Sammy… For… Staying.” Josh tightens his hold on Sam briefly before taking a step back.  

Sam’s cheeks flush pink, mocking the same color settling own Josh’s cheeks. She leans up on her tiptoes, and presses a quick kiss to the curve of his jaw.

“Come on. Let’s get the boiler started.” Sam quickly turns away, hoping Josh didn’t notice her crimson cheeks.

With Sam’s back to Josh, she misses the dark red flush on his cheeks and the way his fingertips brush across the flesh her lips had been on just moments ago.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take but five minutes to get the boiler started and by the time Sam and Josh make it back up the stairs and into the great room they catch Matt walking into the lodge, Emily following only a few steps behind.

Emily doesn’t even notice them, her eyes focusing on the couple currently draped across one another on the couch.

Emily stops in the entryway. “Seriously, no one is trying to come in on your territory honey, so you can stop hanging all over him now…” Emily scoffs, her hands meeting her hips.

Josh and Sam share an uneasy glance. Matt sighs loudly, shaking his head.

“Excuse me? Did you say something?” Jess scoffs, moving away from Mike and stepping towards Emily.

“Guys stop it—” Matt starts but is cut off by an angry Jess.

“Stay out of this, Matt!” Jess shouts, glaring at the boy.

“Hey watch it.” Emily takes a step closer to Jess.

Josh closes his eyes, his teeth gritting tightly together. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. Sam immediately notices his discomfort and gently grasps his wrist.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” Jess sneers.

Emily snorts, her arms crossing across her chest. “You cannot be serious. Me? Jealous? I should be thanking you for doing me a favor.”

Josh closes his eyes even tighter. His hands are visibly beginning to tremble, progressing until they’re shaking almost violently, but no one seems to take notice, except Sam.

“Josh…” She whispers, her hand sliding down his wrist, her fingers moving to tangle with his.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Beth and Hannah standing in the middle of the room behind Matt.

The rotting corpses of his sisters smile at him.

The insults being hurled between Emily and Jess are now muffled to his ears. He takes an unconscious step forwards, his eyes never leaving the decaying forms of his sisters. His sister’s eye him intently, still smiling. Their mouths split into grins showing off their rotting teeth.

“STOP IT!” He shouts, loudly his voice booming throughout the lodge, drawing all attention onto him. He blinks, realizing he made his thoughts vocal.

“This… This isn’t what I wanted when I got everyone back together.” Josh sadly looks between Jess and Emily. The pair at least have the decency to look guilty, even if it’s only for a half of a second.

“Mike, maybe you and Jess should check out the guest cabin I told you about?” Josh offers.

“Yeah, yeah we will.” Mike moves off the couch and steps towards Jess. Josh pulls the key out of his back pocket with his free hand, and tosses it to Mike, who catches it with one hand.

“Come on Jess.” Mike takes Jess’s hand and the two slowly make their way past Emily and out of the lodge.

“Come on Matt, let’s go pick our room.” Emily angrily moves towards the staircase, stopping in front of Josh and Sam. She opens her mouth to speak, most likely to spout some sort of insult, but a pair of glaring green eyes causes her to snap her mouth shut and her insult to die in her throat.

“Come on Matt!” Emily yells louder, her eyes darting between Sam and Josh for a split second before she makes her way up the stairs. A few moments later Matt moves to follow her, his arms full of their luggage.

“I’m sorry man.” He gives Josh an apologetic smile before moving up the stairs after Emily, leaving Josh, Sam, Chris and Ashley left in the great room’s sitting area.

“Hey…” Sam whispers, giving Josh’s hand a squeeze. He turns to her, seeing the concern swimming behind green irises.

“You okay?” She asks, her thumb gently swiping across the back of his hand. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out, he settles on a nod.

Sam gently squeezes his hand, and gives him a sympathetic smile.

“I’m gonna go take a bath… Then we can do whatever you had planned okay?” Josh gives her a small smile and a nod, unable to voice the gratitude he shows to Sam. She gives him one last smile before her hand leaves his, and she makes her way past him and up the stairs.

Josh takes a deep breath and moves towards the couch where Chris and Ashley are seated. He sees Beth and Hannah, now standing behind the couch, towering over Chris and Ashley.

He ignores them.

* * *

 

Mike takes Jess’s hand as they move down a snowy embankment on their way to the guest cabin.

“I can’t believe she came at me like that.” Jess shakes her head angrily.

“I think she’s angrier at me than she is you Jess… I mean things… Things haven’t been the same since—” Mike pauses, unable to finish his sentence, but his silence speaks volumes.

Jess knows what last year did to the group, when Josh lost his sisters, and everyone else lost their friends.

Jess gives Mike’s hand a squeeze. “Come on. The cabin shouldn’t be far now.” Mike and Jess move silently forwards, the fresh snow crunching beneath their feet.

The pair come to a halt when they spot a strip of yellow police tape wrapped around a nearby tree.

“You think they’d at least clean it up…” Jess mutters under her breath. Mike agrees with a nod.

“They never really closed the case though… After… What happened, that entire night’s just a blur.” Mike sighs, his eyes focused on the yellow police tape.

Jess nods slowly, agreeing. But she does remember. She remembers the look on Hannah’s face as she ran out of the room clutching to her top, she remembers the look on Beth’s face when she found out what they’d all done to Hannah.

She remembers, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget.

Mike and Jess walk hand in hand up hills and down slopes, over fallen logs and under snow covered branches until they come to a large tree blocking their way forwards.

“We could ummmm, always go back to the lodge? I mean there’s no way we’re getting past that.” Mike motions to the large fallen tree, but Jess shakes her head.

“I’m not going back to the lodge to drink hot chocolate with Emily, besides, some time away from the others is good. Gives us the time to be alone.” She winks and turns towards the tunnel beside the large fallen tree. She moves into the tunnel, with Mike a few feet behind her. She leans on a nearby railing, that overlooks a set of minecart tracks below.

Suddenly the railing gives way and she’s sent crashing down into the mines.

“Jess!” Mike shouts and darts to railing quickly, finding Jess pushing herself to stand. Mike immediately jumps down behind Jess and rushes to help her to her feet.

“You alright?” He asks, gently placing a hand on Jess’s shoulder, his eyes looking for any visible sign of injury.

“I’m okay… We should… Keep going. I’m freezing.” Jess wraps her arms tightly around herself. She takes Mike’s hand and the pair begin moving through the old mining tunnel.

After a bit of walking, Mike and Jess step outside into the freshly fallen snow. They follow the path to a sign reading ‘Cabin’ and pointing directly up a flight of stairs.

“Shouldn’t be too far now huh?” Mike slips an arm around Jess’s waist. She nods, her body shivering as she leans into Mike.

The two continue up the stairs and follow the path, eventually reaching a bridge crossing over a river. A waterfall sits a short distance away, its water whooshing loudly.

Mike and Jess move across the bridge and up a few flights of stairs, following the path until they come to what looks like a small wrecked shed.

“This better not be the cabin Josh told us about…” Jess shudders, her breath mixing with the cold air creating the illusion of smoke.

“It better not be… Let’s just, keep going.” Mike slips his arm back around her and leads her up the path.

A twig snapping close by causes the two to come to a complete halt.

The pair share a quick glance before suddenly an elk leaps out onto the path.

Jess screams and Mike nearly jumps out of his skin as the elk whistles through its open mouth, its hooved feet carry it down the path and out of sight.

“Christ!” Mike shouts, panting heavily.

“Come on Mike, let’s just keep going! I don’t want to be out here any longer.” Jess pulls Mike forwards.

Further down the path Mike and Jess hear the elk whistle again, only this time, louder. It cuts off suddenly and the only thing that can be heard is the rustling of the trees and the wind blowing around them.

“Uhhhhhh… Let’s hurry…” Mike’s fingers tangle with Jess’s and the two begin jogging down the path. They dart around the corner and the two grind to a halt.

The fresh white snow a few feet in front of them is coated in a fresh trail of blood, leading away from the path and into the woods.

“M-Maybe it was a bear…?” Mike suggest and Jess shrugs.

“Let’s just hurry… Okay? I’m really scared.” She squeezes his hand.  

Suddenly a loud screech, unlike the whistling of the deer from earlier, echoes throughout the forest. Twigs snap and branches rattle, the sounds growing, coming closer and closer to the couple.

“RUN!” Mike shouts and he and Jess run hand in hand down the pathway. The pair run side by side, not daring to look back, the sounds behind them only increases, growing louder and louder with each passing second.

They reach the cabin, Mike fumbles to grab the key in his back pocket. He shakily shoves the key towards the keyhole, missing a few times before the key slips inside and he twists it with a resounding click.

He pushes Jess into the cabin and quickly follows behind her, pushing the door shut behind him and locking it.

“It was… It was probably a bear. It’ll go away. Don’t worry.” Mike reassures Jess who moves to take a seat on the couch in the middle of the small living room.

“It’s freezing in here…” She mutters and Mike drops the cabin key on a nearby table. He grabs a pack of matches lying on the table beside the key and moves towards the fireplace.

“I could warm you up.” Mike winks.

Jess scoffs. “Just get the fire going Michael.”

Mike chuckles and leans down beside the fireplace. “I should be able to get a fire going, just give me a few minutes.” He twists the knob on a nearby lantern and fills the room with a bit of light.

Mike places a few logs within the fireplace and lights a match. He drops it into the fireplace and watches as the fire grows in size, quickly engulfing the logs in flame.

Jess claps enthusiastically from the couch and Mike gives her a dramatic bow. “Only the best for you my lady.” Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a large gun hanging on the cabin wall.

“Whoa, check it out.” Mike moves towards the gun and pulls it off the wall. He holds it up in the air, with a dramatic pose.

“Men and their guns.” Jess rolls her eyes with a snort as she slips out of her coat. Mike hangs the gun back on the wall and moves to sit beside Jess on the couch. He slips out of his coat and turns to Jess with a smile.

“You know, we could warm up quicker if we were…” Mike scoots down the couch. “Closer.” He whispers, his arm slipping around Jess.

Jess settles against him and closes her eyes. She kicks out of her shoes and pulls her socked feet up onto the couch. Mike presses a kiss to the top of her head and leans back further into the couch, pulling Jess impossibly closer.

The sound of something shattering causes them both to jump and pull away from one another.

“Mike… What the hell was that???” Jess asks, she turns her head, her wide eyes locking onto the hall that leads further into the cabin.

“I-I’ll go check it out…” Mike slips his arms from around Jess and moves to stand. He makes his way cautiously down the small hallway. He steps into a small bedroom and glances around finding no broken glass on the floor. He moves through the bedroom, towards the only other room in the cabin. When his eyes settle on the bathroom floor, he sees the shattered glass of the window scattered across the wooden floor.

He glances out the broken window, but can only see the swaying trees and rapidly falling snow outside. He moves back into the living room to join Jess.  

“The window was busted, but I didn’t see anything outside….” Mike says as he plops down on the couch beside Jess.

“It’s probably someone from the lodge screwing with us!” Jess jumps up and rushes to the cabin’s front door. She worriedly scans the hill that lead to the cabin, finding nothing on the immediate path to the cabin or anywhere within her line of sight.

Jess turns away from the door and takes a step towards Mike.

Suddenly the glass behind her shatters and Jess is seized violently by the back of her shirt. She’s pulled into the air, sharp nailed fingers tangle in the hair at the top of her head.

Jess blindly searches for whatever it is holding her, her fingers eventually finding and wrapping around a cold clammy wrist. She tries with all her might to pull free of whatever it is holding her, but it’s to no avail. She braces her feet against the door, stopping whatever it is from pulling outside the cabin.

Her wide terrified eyes find Mike’s before she’s jerked through the window and dragged off into the night, her blood curdling screams echoing throughout the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that though I tagged the other relationships in this story, Sam/Josh are the main ship in this story, the others will have their moments, but they're mostly background relationships, not entirely background, but they aren't the main focus. 
> 
> Well what did you think of Chapter 2? Thoughts? I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I really enjoy reading your comments so please leave me one! :)
> 
> I may update every few days instead of every Friday, seeing as the story isn't terribly long. :) 
> 
> As always you can find me at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are chapter 3! :) 
> 
> In the game this is where Josh's prank really starts to unfold, but seeing as this isn't happening in this story, a bunch of my own twists and turns are added to the story. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

“JESSICA!” Mike screams. He runs to the fireplace grabbing the lantern and darts towards the front door, jerking the gun off the wall as he passes it. He unlocks the front door and shoves it open before he rushes out into the night, following Jess’s screams.

The freezing cold air nips at his exposed arms, the tank top clutching to him doing nothing to combat the bone chilling cold.  

“MICHAEL!” Jess cries, her wails echoing throughout the forest.

Mike runs as quickly as his legs allow. His legs carry him to a nearby river, its water rushing passed violently. He spots a few large rocks resting in the middle of the river and leaps from rock to rock until he reaches the other side. He sprints after Jess, his grip on the gun tightening.

He comes to the top of a tall hill and looks through the scope of the rifle. He spots Jessica further down, crawling away from an assailant Mike can’t see, suddenly, she’s pulled backwards.

“MICHAEL! HELP!” She screams. Mike flips the gun around so it hangs down his back. Without hesitation, he slides down the slope of snow and rocks.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mike chants. He reaches the bottom, somehow landing on his feet. He hurries down the path, leaping over fallen trees and large rocks until he comes to a cliff side. He judges the distance between the gap and the next set of rocks on the other side. He takes a few steps back and sprints towards the edge, leaping and landing on the other side. He rushes up the snowy hill coming to a quick stop before sliding down the next snowy embankment.

He slips through a hole in the roof of what looks like the remnants of a long decaying house. He falls onto a small wooden landing that looks like the remnants of the second floor of a house he’s currently standing in. He drops his lantern down onto the first floor and leaps off the landing, down into the small dilapidated building below.

“Jessica, where are you?” He mutters under his breath. He reaches down to grab the lantern, before he turns and darts outside.

Jess’s screams echo through the night and Mike continues the chase. He runs out into the snow, doing his best to keep on Jess’s trail. He runs forwards coming to a large old building. He catches a glimpse of Jess being dragged through the building’s double doors.

“MICHAEL!” She screams as she digs at the ground with her fingernails. She’s jerked out of his sight, the door slamming shut behind her. He rushes after her, jerking the door open and hurrying inside.

“Jessica!” He screams as his eyes dart around the old building, settling on an old set of stairs. He rushes down them and continues down a long mining tunnel. Jessica’s cries getting louder and louder with each step he takes.

“JESS!” He shouts and continues rushing forwards, coming to a stop when he spots her a few yards away, lying flat on the grated floor of an old mining elevator.

“Oh god! NO!” He cries as he rushes to her. As he reaches her, Mike immediately drops down by her side.

“No… Jessica…” He gently takes Jess’s hand in his. When her fingers curl slightly around his, his eyes widen and he moves to grab her.

“Jess! Jessica! Are you okay?” He reaches towards her. She attempts to sit up and it’s now that he notices the extent of the cuts that liter her chest and face.

“M-Michael… Help me…” She groans.

Mike reaches towards, intent on pulling her into his arms.  

Suddenly, with a loud screech, the elevator shifts and Jess and the elevator plunge deeper into the mines and out of sight.

“NOOO!” He cries, his voice echoing throughout the elevator shaft and through the mines below.

A noise above him pulls his attention upwards. He aims his gun up and peers through the scope, seeing someone above peering down at him. He fires one shot, but unfortunately misses his target.  

He scrambles to climb his way up the old, rusty elevator, hoping to make contact with whatever it was that dragged Jess into the mines in the first place.

He spots a figure a short distance in front of him when he reaches the top.

The person moves through a door that’s slowly beginning to slide shut. Mike attempts to take a shot, but when he pulls the trigger the gun just clicks, the person jumps off the landing and out of his line of sight.

“God, damn it!” He mutters before dropping the gun and rushing after the figure.

“I’ve gotta make it.” He says through gritted teeth as he runs towards the closing door. He slides under the door just in time and comes out on the other side, the door sliding loudly shut behind him.  

He spots a nearby lantern lying on the mine’s floor and kneels down, quickly retrieving the lighter from his pocket and lighting it. He leaps down, taking the same path as the person and rushes down the old mine tunnel that eventually leads outside. He moves towards a nearby cliff and spots a large building in the distance.

Mike takes a deep breath, gasping when he spots the figure moving across the nearby cliff towards the wall that surrounds the outside of the large building. 

With no other option, Mike makes his way through the snow towards the large building, after the retreating figure.

* * *

   


Back at the lodge, Sam slides down into the incredibly large bath tub brimming with hot water. Her ear buds, buried deep in her ears, blocking off all sound except for Johann Sebastian Bach’s _Suite No. 1 in G Major_ , blaring in her ears. She leans back in the tub, resting her head on the bathtub’s edge. A perfect chance to unwind and relax before heading back downstairs to join the others.

By the time, Sam steps out of the bath, her fingertips and toes are pruney, but she’s entirely relaxed and ready to join the others downstairs.

She shuffles through the contents of her bag, pulling on her bra and underwear before pulling on a pair black yoga pants, a white shirt and a red and grey zip up. She’s tugging on her socks and tennis shoes when she hears a soft sniffle from somewhere outside the bathroom door.

Sam tiptoes closer to the door, and listens intently. She hears soft footfalls carrying someone passed the bathroom door, down the hall and out of her range of hearing. She pushes open the door and steps out into the hall, intent of finding the source of the noise.

She takes a step forwards, catching the distinct sound of muffled sniffles not far from the bathroom.

The sniffles lead her down the familiar hallway, towards a room she hadn’t stepped in for over a year. Hannah’s bedroom.

The soft sniffles are considerably louder, and obviously coming from within Hannah’s bedroom.

Sam gives the slightly cracked bedroom door a gentle push, which causes it to swing slowly open, revealing the source of the sniffling.

Josh sits on the end of Hannah’s bed, his knees hugged tightly to his chest. He doesn’t see Sam coming considering his face is buried in his knees, but when the bed dips beside him he picks his head up, his teary eyes quickly locking on Sam.

Josh moves to stand. He turns away from her and wipes at his cheeks, removing any trace of the tears that were there moments ago.

Slowly, he turns back to Sam. “He-Hey Sam.” He says shakily, his eyes downcast.

Sam gently pats the spot beside her on the bed. It takes a few more pats and a gentle tug on Josh’s wrist for him to move to take a seat beside her.

A few moments of tense silence pass between the pair.

Sam turns to face Josh, seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. She pulls her legs up on to the bed, moving to a cross legged position before pulling Josh to her. She wraps her arms around him, nearly pulling him into her lap. He immediately buries his face in her shoulder, just above her pounding heart.

“I’m sorry, Sammy…” He sniffs, burying his face deeper into her shoulder.

“Shhhh… Don’t apologize Josh. There’s nothing you need to apologize for.” Sam’s fingers glide through his hair, her nails gently digging into his scalp.  

“I don’t think I should’ve done this Sam… I don’t think I was ready.” Josh admits, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

“You can do this Josh, I know you can. I know it’s hard being back here… And it hurts… God do I know it hurts, but we’re not alone… We have each other.” Sam leans down and buries her nose in his hair.

“You’ll always have me.” Sam whispers into his curls. When Josh pulls away from her, Sam’s worried she possibly crossed the line at some point.

Her fears completely diminish when Josh leans forwards and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. After a few seconds, he pulls back and buries his face back into her shoulder.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Sammy…” His hands grip tightly at the back of her zip up. Sam buries her nose back into his curly hair and closes her eyes.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either Josh…” She kisses the top of his head and runs her fingers through the back of his hair.

Even after his sniffles have stopped, and his tears have long since dried, Sam doesn’t relinquish her hold on him.

She only pulls him closer and holds him tighter.

* * *

   


Mike finds himself climbing the outer wall that surrounds the large building he saw the figure entering not long ago. When he reaches the top, he spots the person, fiddling with what looks like a metal hatch, before moving through the front door of the large building, two wolves following closely behind him.

The door shuts with a resounding slam, the sound lost in the whistling wind.

Mike leaps over the outer wall and drops down on the other side. He rushes towards the metal hatch the person was fiddling with. He pulls the hatch to the side, revealing a large hole, leading into the building.

“Suppose I can’t just waltz through the front door…” Mike grasps his glowing lantern tightly and drops down through the hole and into the dilapidated building.

The room he lands in is in obvious states of decay, pieces of the building’s roof liter the stone floor, as well as random chords and a random assortment of items such as desks, chairs, and a few small tables.

The room is in shambles and each door is blocked off by some form of rubble that Mike knows he can’t move on his own. When he spots a hole in the roof leading to the room above he climbs up, traversing an old grated metal walkway to get to the hole in the ceiling.

He climbs up through the hole in the ceiling and stands in the middle of what looks like to entry way to the large building.

This room’s state is no better than the last, old crumpled stone stairs lay collapsed on either side of the room, and the ceiling is almost nonexistent.

Mike moves forwards towards one of the only doors not blocked off by rubble. He reaches a set of large double doors, the sign above them reading, ‘ _Chapel_.’

He leans forwards, peering through a small slit cut in the doors front. He spots the person from outside, along with the two wolves he saw enter the building with them. The person and the wolves eventually move out of sight, and Mike slowly reaches for the door knob, giving it an unsuccessful twist.

“Damn it.” Mike grunts, spotting the security pass scanner reading, LOCKED in big white block letters.

Mike huffs and turns away from the door, turning back to the large main room of the building. He notices another door untouched by the rubble out of the corner of his eye and makes his way towards it.

To the right of the door, a large sign hangs, reading the words, ‘ _The Blackwood Pines Sanatorium_.’

“Of course, it’s a fucking Sanatorium.” Mike grumbles under his breath and moves to the door. He glances up at the sign and with a sigh passes through the door.

“Administration huh?” He mutters as he steps into another crumbling room of the Sanatorium.

Mike moves from crumbling room to crumbling room, finding several old documents. One document in particular, a death certificate for a worker at the Sanatorium, which talked in depth about the woman’s death. The certificate included that the woman suffered severe lacerations to the abdomen, which were significant to that of a clawed attacker.

“Fuck…” Mike mutters under his breath as his eyes run along the last line of text, which read, _“Body was not discovered after 6-8 hours after death. Sections of the intestine and kidneys were apparently EATEN by the attacker.”_

Mike grimaces, dropping the paper and quickly exiting the room, the hairs on his arms standing erect.

He moves down several flights of stairs before coming to the bottom floor.

The entire hallway is completely pitch black, the only room Mike can see, being the one to the right of the stairs. He moves to the slightly ajar double doors and finds a table blocking his path, a large machete stuck in its wooden surface.

The blade of the machete is surrounded by what looks like blood and hunks of flesh.

“Disgusting.” Mike mutters before gripping the machete’s hilt and jerking it out of the table. The machete’s blade is sharp and covered in old blood spatter. He moves forwards, stepping around the table and moves throughout the large room.

He finally makes it to the entrance of another room, abruptly stopping when he spots a shadow moving through a doorway out of the corner of his eye. He leans into the room to his right, seeing no alternative route, he turns back to the room where the shadow was.

Mike takes a cautious step inside, reaching back to grip the hilt of the machete. He presses onward, thankfully, not meeting the source of the shadow. He eventually comes to a halt when he spots a box in the middle of one room, with what looks to be a human arm sticking out of it.

The human arm sticks out of the box, swaying back and forth like a metronome, a toe tag hangs from its wrist.

Mike takes a step towards it and reaches for the toe tag.

Suddenly, the box around the arm shatters, and the claws of a bear trap crush two of Mike’s fingers.

“AHHHH! SON OF BITCH!” Mike shouts, gritting his teeth in pain. He tries to pry open the bear trap with his bare hands, but it’s to no avail.

Seeing no alternative option, Mike retrieves the machete and grasps its hilt tightly. His eyes dart between the machete and his crushed fingers.

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.” Mike says over and over again, bringing the machete’s blade to rest up against his fingers. He pulls the machete back, and with a powerful swing, slams the blade against the side of his trapped fingers.

He grunts loudly. “OH FUCK! Please, please, please.” He swings the machete again, this time the blade slices through the flesh and bone, removing him from the bear trap, and leaving parts of two of his fingers behind.

Mike cries out, his cries echoing throughout the Sanatorium. He finds a nearby medical kit, and does his best to patch up what’s left of his two fingers.

Mike staggers forwards, eventually coming to what is obviously the Sanatorium’s morgue. Multiple drawers litter the stone room’s walls.

“I wonder how many of those are… Ocupado…” Mike mumbles and moves to one of the nearby drawers. He opens two drawers, thankfully, finding both empty, but when he reaches the third, he’s greeted to a long decaying corpse.

“Ugh…” Mike groans. “This must be the worker, or what’s left of her.” Mike mutters under his breath. His eyes widen when he spots what looks like a card sticking out of the corpse’s shirt pocket.  He grits his teeth and reaches towards the rotting corpse. He sighs in relief, and pulls his hand back, the Chapel’s key card trapped between his index finger and thumb.

“Thank god.” He mumbles, shoving the card into his pocket. He turns away from the wall of drawers and makes his way towards the door he hasn’t been through yet.

“Chapel Security Pass required…” Mike reads the sign beside the door and takes the keycard out of his pocket. He slips the keycard into the reader and hears a resounding click, signaling that the door is now unlocked. He takes the keycard with him and passes through the door. He walks through a set of open double doors and begins moving up multiple flights of stairs.

When he reaches one particular flight of stairs, he’s greeted to a growl and snarl from behind him.

“Fuck!” Mike shouts and begins running up the stairs as fast as his legs will take him. He ascends multiple flights of stairs until he reaches the top floor, which leads to a lengthy hallway. He rushes down it, the sound of snarling and barking on his heels. He passes through the doorway at the end of the hallway, and rushes down a branching hallway, catching a glimpse of a sign pointing to the Chapel out of the corner of his eye. He follows the sign’s instruction, passing through one final door. He turns around quickly slamming the door shut, cutting the wolf off from him.

The wolf’s nails dig into the other side of the door, whines, snarls, and barks sound through old wooden before they eventually taper off.

Mike kneels down, his hands resting on his knees as he pants heavily. He fills his lungs with the air he lost before standing up and glancing out the window to his left, which overlooks the room below.

There he takes in the inside of the chapel, spotting the person from outside moving through a door at the back of the room.

Mike turns around, realizing that he’s in the large main room from earlier, but on an upper floor landing.

He moves down a small set of stairs, and to the edge, where stairs that were once there lie crumbled on the main room floor below. He drops down from the edge, and lands on the floor below.  

Mike turns towards the chapel, making his way to the locked double doors from earlier. He slips the security pass into the reader, and breathes a sigh of relief when the door unlocks. He pushes one of the double doors open and steps inside.

He’s greeted to a snarl and a bark, suddenly, one of the two wolves from earlier leaps towards him, coming to a stop in front of him. It watches him intently its teeth bared as it barks and snarls loudly.

“Okay! Easy!” Mike says, holding his three-fingered palm up defensively. The wolf watches him for a moment before moving to lie down on the chapel floor.

“That’s a good boy.” Mike sighs and turns his attention away from the wolf and back to the room.

Mike takes in the chapel, a couch and a few small chairs are set up in front of a small TV, a wide assortment of items liter the room as well as a few other pieces of furniture.

Mike walks to a chest at the back of the room and jerks it open, finding a box full of old bones and other preserved foods. He glances over his shoulder at the wolf, then back to the bone now clutched in his fist.

He stands up, and moves back towards the wolf. He whistles, holding the bone at arm’s length.

The wolf’s ears perk up instantly, and he bonds happily forwards. Mike drops the bone on the floor and the wolf immediately takes it into his mouth.

Mike takes a few steps forwards reaching his hand out cautiously.

“Easy… Easy…” Mike whispers, the wolf’s eyes peering up at him. When Mike’s hand makes contact with the wolf’s head, it leans up into his touch.

“Good boy…” Mike whispers, patting the wolf a few times before he takes a step back. As he moves across the room, the wolf follows happily behind him, the bone in its mouth.

“Looks like you’re coming with me.” Mike glances back at the wolf with a small smile. He searches the room a bit more, finding a coat to replace his own, and a handgun on a shelf behind a locked gate. He finds a hole in the chained fence on either side of the gate, and slips his arm inside. With a bit of maneuvering he finally gets ahold of the handgun and thankfully, finds that it’s loaded.

He makes his way to the gate which unfortunately, the person padlocked behind them. He takes the gun, pointing at the lock and firing.

A loud bang echoes throughout the chapel and the metal lock clatters to the floor.

Mike glances back at the wolf apologetically, knowing the sound obviously was even louder to the animal’s sensitive ears.

“Come on wolfie.” Mike pats the wolf’s head before moving through the door. He passes through a set of open double doors, and continues onward. He comes to a flight of stairs and makes his way down where he finds another padlocked gate.

Mike blows the lock off with a single shot from his handgun and passes through, the wolf following closely behind him.

* * *

   


Back at the lodge, Josh and Sam climb down the stairs and eventually reach the basement, joining Ashley, Chris, Matt and a still angry Emily in the cinema room.

Josh and Sam settle down in one of the many chairs, the two sitting side by side. Sam’s fingers wrap around Josh’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze, he gives her a small appreciative smile.

Their eyes lock for a split second before Emily’s voice pulls their attention away from one another.

“So, do you actually have anything worth watching? Or are we just going to sit here and stare at a blank screen all night.” Emily spits, earning an icy glare from Sam.

Chris scoffs. “You must be forgetting who his dad is.” Chris jumps up and goes to step out of the room. “I’ll find something good for us to watch.”

“I’ll come with you!” Ashley smiles and takes off after Chris.

“Pick something scary!” Josh yells. Sam turns to Josh with a small smile, catching his eyes already on her. Josh opens his mouth to speak when suddenly the door inside the cinema room slams open and Mike steps inside, panting heavily.

 “What the hell...!? Mike!?” Sam jumps up from her seat, her hand immediately finding Josh’s.

“What happened to your fingers, man?” Josh asks, he too jumping out of his seat, zeroing in on the two numbs where Mike’s ring finger and pinkie used to be.

“Jesus Christ!” Sam shouts, moving towards Mike, with Josh following close behind.

“What’s going on? Where’s Jess? What happened to you?” Matt asks, eyeing Mike intently. Sam watches with wide eyes as a wolf steps through the door from behind Mike and moves to stand in front of him.

“What the hell!?” Emily shouts, jumping up and moving closer to Matt.

“It’s okay he’s cool.” Mike holds his hands up defensively.

Sam crouches down, clicking her tongue softly and holding her hand out, palm up.

“Sam I don’t know—” Josh starts but stops when the wolf bounds over to her and friendlily laps at her fingers. Josh shakes his head with a small smile before moving to stand beside her. He reaches forwards, his fingers gently scratching the wolf’s head for a few seconds before he pulls back.

“Guys! What’s going on we heard shouting!” Chris runs in, with Ashley in tow. The two quickly zero in on Mike. “Mike? Where’s Jess?” Ashley asks.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Sam says, giving the wolf’s head one final pat before standing up. Ashley and Chris’s eyes zero in on the wolf, Ashley takes a step closer to Chris.

“Listen to me. Jess is gone…” Sam and Josh share a worried glance. Matt and Emily share a glance as well, and Emily takes a step forwards. “What happened to Jess, Mike?” She demands.

Mike glances from Josh and Sam, to Chris and Ashley, and finally to Matt and Emily.

“We made it to the guest cabin and something… Dragged her through the front door window. I chased after her and eventually caught up with her…” Mike pauses. “I thought she was dead, but she was alive! She said my name and I reach out for her, but then the elevator she was lying on shifted and it fell deeper into the mines.” Mike explains, one hand running through his hair.

“You’re telling me you just left her there!?” Emily shouts and quickly advances on Mike.

“There was nothing I could do! There was no other way down Em!” Mike shouts. “I would’ve done something if I could.”

“But what about this… This, thing, that you’re talking about? It dragged Jess out of the cabin?” Sam asks, taking a step closer to Josh, her fingers wrapping around his wrist.

 “Right through the goddamn window…” Mike shakes his head in disbelief.  “I think I tracked it to an old Sanatorium on the mountain, but I couldn’t catch up to it.” He leans back against the doorframe, his eyes closing.

Sam tangles her fingers with Josh’s. She drags her thumb gently across the back of his hand, Josh gently squeezes her fingers in response.

Emily slowly makes her way back to Matt, and tangles her fingers with his.

Chris slips his arm around Ashley’s waist and pulls her closer.

Mike pinches the bridge of his nose. “This wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t come back up here in the first place.” Mike spits angrily, his eyes flashing open.  He glares at Josh.

Chris and Ashley both take a step forwards, ready to defend their friend, but neither are as fast as Sam who’s inches away from Mike before they can even take a complete step forward.

“This is NOT his fault. Don’t you dare blame him for what happened to Jess.” Sam seethes, her angry green eyes locking with Mike’s.  Her eyes narrow slightly before she turns away, moving back to Josh. When she reaches him, one of her arm slips protectively around his midsection.

Mike sighs sadly, his gaze falling to the floor. He slowly shakes his head.

“She’s right man… I’m—I’m sorry. It’s not your fault…” Mike’s eyes lock with Josh’s.

Josh swallows, giving him a barely visible nod. “Y-yeah…” He whispers. Sam’s hand runs up and down his back in a calming gesture.

Josh’s eyes slam shut.

Dr. Hill whispers coldly in his ear. _“But it is your fault Joshua…”_

Josh clenches his teeth hard in his mouth, and his hands ball up into fists. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the doctor leaning up against the wall right beside him.  

The room falls into complete silence. The group trying to figure out their next course of action.

“Maybe I can get back to the cable car… Get some help up here?” Matt’s eyes dart around the room.

“I don’t know man, going out there isn’t smart right now… Whatever took Jess was so damn fast…” Mike’s hand runs down his face.

“Well someone has to do it.” Emily crosses her arms across her chest. “Matt and I will go get help. You guys stay here… In case Jess comes back.” Matt and Emily share a glance.

Emily giving Matt a look as if to say, ‘try and tell me I’m not going with you.’ Matt relents with a nod.

Josh steps forwards, his eyes focusing on something behind Emily and Matt for a split second before darting back to them.

“The weather is pretty bad, you might not be able to get across on the cable car. If you can’t there’s a fire tower not far from the cable car… There should be a map in the building where the cable is… You could always radio for help from the tower.” Josh suggest, his eyes flicking back behind Emily and Matt.

“Alright, thanks man.” Matt gives him a nod.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else we can do?” Ashley pipes up and takes a step forwards. “I mean, is it really smart to split up right now?” She asks, her fingers wrapping around Chris’s forearm.

“We’re not getting any service out here… I think this is the only way.” Chris frowns and moves to stand beside Ashley. Ashley sighs, her head falling onto Chris’s shoulder.

“It’s our only option.” Matt shrugs. “We’ll be careful.” He reassures.

Josh snaps out of his trance, an idea forming in his head. He snaps his fingers. “Wait. Just a second!” He rushes out of the cinema room and heads towards the basement door.

“Wait! Josh!” Sam calls out and goes after him.

“Josh!” Chris shouts, he and Ashley following Sam out of the cinema room. Matt and Emily file out after them followed by Mike and the wolf.

“Where’d he go???” Ashley asks, her eyes locking with Sam’s.

“He went down into the basement.” Sam moves towards the basement door, intent on following him, but stops when the door swings open and Josh steps out, her eyes dart to the axe in his hand.

“Here.” Josh tosses the axe to Matt, who catches it by its wooden handle. “Just in case.” Josh moves to stand beside Sam.  

“Thanks.” Matt nods, gripping the handle with both hands and giving it a few practice swings.

“Just… Just be careful alright?” Sam’s eyes dart between Emily and Matt. Her fingers unconsciously move to tangle with Josh’s.

“We will.” Emily reassures, she turns towards the stairs “Let’s get go—”

“Wait!” Mike’s voice stops her midsentence. She turns around and is surprised, when a pair of arms wrap around her. Her eyes widen and her arms hesitantly slip around Mike’s midriff.

“I’m sorry… For everything… Just, you and Matt get back safe okay?” Mike takes a step back. He gives Emily a curt nod and earns a small smile and a nod in return.

Next, he turns to Matt and claps him on the shoulder. “Take care of each other… Alright?” Matt nods, clapping Mike on his shoulder. “We will.”  Mike gives Matt’s shoulder a squeeze before it slips off.

“We’ll be back.” Emily reassures. She and Matt move to the stairs, the group following close behind.

When they reach the front door of the lodge, Emily gives them one last parting glance before she and Matt step out the door and out into the freezing cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!? What did you think!? :) 
> 
> We're definitely getting more out of the Sam/Josh dynamic in this story, seeing as since the prank doesn't take place we really have time for their relationship to take steps forwards instead of steps back. 
> 
> Please, please, please leave me a comment! I love hearing from you guys and getting your thoughts on the chapter, it means a ton to me! What do you think of how Sam/Josh's relationship is playing out? I'd really love to hear your opinions! :) 
> 
> Well, until next time! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, Chapter 4! 
> 
> Matt and Emily are on their way to the fire tower, while Mike, Wolife, Chris, Ashley, Sam and Josh wait at the lodge for their return... Or Jess's... 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Emily and Matt make their way down the set of stairs leading to the front of the lodge. When they reach the bottom, they follow the path leading back down the mountain towards the cable car.

The two pass through the open gate, Matt closes it behind them and he and Emily move side by side down the mountain.

“Do you think we’ll be able to get help in time to save Jess?” Matt asks Emily. She shrugs.

“I hope so… We at least have to try…” Emily sighs. They move down the path and stop when they reach the building that leads to the cable car.

Emily gasps, her eyes landing on the limp cable that once held the cable car.

“What?” Matt asks, confused. He follows her line of sight, his eyes zeroing in on the limp cable.

“That’s… How could someone do that?” Matt shakes his head in disbelief. He turns around and moves towards the office at the back of the building, hoping to find the map Josh mentioned. He drops the axe on a nearby desk, his eyes darting around the room, eventually, focusing on the framed map hanging on the office wall.  

“Em! The map’s in here.” Matt calls out as he studies the map closely.

“It looks like all we have to do is follow the ranger’s path and we’ll be right at the fire tower.” Matt grabs the axe and turns to face Emily.

“Well? Let’s go… Or are you planning to try and leap across this giant gap?” Emily motions to the other mountain where the cable car picked them up only a few hours before. She leads Matt out of the office and towards the other side of the small building, towards where a ladder is hanging.

“Looks like we’re going to have to go that way…” Emily moves to the ladder. She climbs down the ladder first, Matt following behind clutching the axe tightly.

They come to a thin ledge that leads around the corner of the building and out of sight.

“Looks like it used to be an old walkway…” Matt comments, his grip on the axe tightening.

“Well, it doesn’t look like that now does it?” Emily scoffs, slowly moving towards the skinny ledge.

The pair shimmy down the small ledge, around the corner, and to the set of stairs that leads to the back of the small building.

They climb the set of old, rickety stairs and step out into the heavily falling snow. Emily and Matt move up the steep, snowy path, Matt, keeping an eye on the forest around them.

“What if it doesn’t work…?” Emily asks when they’re halfway up the hill.

“What doesn’t work?” Matt asks, his eye leaving the forest for a moment.

“Duh! The radio!” Emily rolls her eyes, her arms wrapping tightly around herself.

“It has to work.” Matt mutters.

“But what if it doesn’t?” Emily asks.

“We’ll have to cross that bridge when we come to it…” Matt sighs. “Let’s hope we don’t come to it at all…” Matt jogs to catch up with Emily.

The pair follow the steep, winding path until they reach an old bridge, clinging to the mountainside.

“Well this looks safe.” Emily shudders. She and Matt rush across the bridge until they reach the other side.

Matt glances to their right, following an old railing that wraps around the mountain’s ledge. He follows the railing with its eyes, coming to a noticeable gap in the railing, at a dangerous precise.

“Wouldn’t want to fall off that.” Matt comments, pointing towards the edge not blocked off by the railing.

“I don’t think anyone would enjoy falling off any part of a mountain Matthew, now let’s go.” Emily continues up the path, Matt following slowly behind.

Emily comes to an abrupt halt, causing Matt to walk directly into the back of her. He gently grasps her waist with his free hand, keeping her from falling forwards.

“Sorry.” Matt says apologetically. He gives Emily’s waist a gentle squeeze and moves to step around her. He takes in a large tree, draped across the path in front of them, along with multiple large rocks that must’ve fell down the mountain’s side and came to rest where they are now.

Matt jumps up onto one of the fallen rocks. He extends his hand out to help Emily up. She takes his hand and Matt helps her up onto the large rock where he’s currently standing.  

The two jump down together, landing on the path on the other side of the debris.

They move up another steep hill, breathing an audible sigh of relief when they come to the base of the fire tower.

“Finally, let’s get up there.” Emily takes a step forwards and nearly jumps out of her skin when the large light at the base of the tower immediately shifts on with a loud pop.

“Christ!” She shouts, holding her open palm up to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

“Security light, probably motion censored…” Matt moves towards Emily, taking her hand and leading her passed the blinding light and up the stairs at the base of the tower.

Matt and Emily climb several flights of stairs before coming to a flat landing where a ladder hangs down, leading up to another flat landing.

“Ladies first.” Matt grins, moving towards the ladder where Emily is already standing. She rolls her eyes and begins climbing the ladder, quickly making it to the top. Matt holds the axe with one hand and slowly moves to follow her.

When he reaches the second-floor landing, he spots Emily already climbing the second ladder. He follows, and when the two reach the third-floor landing, they realize only one ladder remains until they’re in the fire tower.

Emily climbs up, shoving the swinging door up and open. She climbs into the fire tower and immediately spots a radio, which she quickly advances on. Matt climbs the ladder and reaches the top, swinging the door closed behind him.

Emily fiddles with the dial on the radio.

“Of course, there’d be no power.” She groans and glances around the small tower.

“Maybe there’s a box somewhere?” Matt says searching the small room.

Emily pulls open the door leading to the balcony that wraps around the top of the tower.

The force of the wind shoves the door open, slamming it into the side of the tower wall. She steps outside into the freezing cold wind, with Matt on her heels. Her eyes immediately find the fuse box on the side of the tower, just to the left of the door.

“Please work…” She mutters under her breath, swinging the fuse box open and tugging the small switch inside up.  

To her relief, the light above her and Matt immediately flicks on.

“Fuck yeah! Score one for Matt and Emily!” She gives Matt a small smile. She continues around the balcony of the tower, finding another small box.  She pulls it open, and finds a flare gun tucked inside.

“Hey, Matt.” She calls out, watching as he moves around the edge of the tower and stops right in front of her.

She motions to the flare gun. “Thanks, might come in handy later.” He mutters as he stuffs the gun into his letterman’s jacket’s pocket.

He and Emily move back around the tower and step inside, towards the now crackling radio.

She gives the dial a few twists, searching for an open channel. She breathes a sigh of relief, when on the next twist, she hears a voice coming through the radio.

“Ranger service for Blackwood County, over.” A man’s deep voice sounds through the radio’s speaker. She holds the button down on the microphone and begins speaking.

“Hello? Hello? Please, we need help! Please someone answer, over.” She says frantically and waits for a response. When the radio only crackles, she moves to turn the dial.

“Hello?” The deep voice sounds through the static.

“Oh, my god.” Emily glances at Matt. “We need help, please.”

After a few seconds the crackling voice replies. “Hello? We’re having trouble hearing you, we’re not getting your signal very well, speak slowly and clearly, over.”

Emily sighs, taking a deep breath.

“My name is Emily…” She waits for a response.

The voice crackles through the speakers. “Still not hearing you clearly, could you please repeat, over.”

Emily takes another deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and begins speaking slowly.

“We’re on Blackwood Mountain, up by the ski lodge. There’s someone after us, and they’ve already attacked one of our friends.” Emily takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, hoping the person on the other end heard her this time.

Matt suddenly rushes to one of the windows of the fire tower. “Something tripped the security light… Probably an elk.” He shrugs, but keeps his eyes on the base of the tower.

The radio crackles, and the man’s voice comes through the speakers again.

“We read you ma’am. Please, do not leave your position, we’ll be sending a helicopter out to get you as soon as the storm passes.” Emily and Matt both breathe an audible sigh of relief.

“How long do you think it will be?” Emily asks.

“Dawn, at the earliest.” The man’s voice crackles through the radio.

Suddenly, something heavy smashes into the door on the floor of the tower. Emily jumps away from the radio and pushes herself into a nearby corner.  

“Jesus!” Matt shouts and backs towards Emily, he grips the axe with both hands.

Whatever it is, slams violently into the door, once, twice, and then… Silence.

Emily and Matt share a glance, both of their eyes locked on the door of the fire tower.

Suddenly, the tower shifts. “WHAT’S HAPPENING! MATT!” Emily shouts, her terrified eyes finding Matt.

“The tower—” He starts but is cut off when the tower violently shifts.

The axe shifts from Matt’s grasp as the tower shifts violently to one side, sending Emily falling forwards, face first into the glass of one of the tower’s windows, the axe flies through one of the towers window and out of sight.

 Matt hangs above her, grasping to a low hanging beam.

“EMILY!” Matt shouts.

Emily’s eyes flutter open, looking through the glass and locking on sharp rocks and what looks like a mine shaft below. Above her the radio shifts off the desk and falls directly towards Emily. She rolls out of the way just in time, but the window below her gives way and she falls towards the sharp rocks. Her stomach slams into the railing of the fire tower, and she moves to grasp the railing for dear life.

“Fuck!” She ducks out of the way as something from the fire tower flies past her.

The tower begins to shift, the top of the tower heading towards the mine shaft and the sharp rocks.

“Nooooo!” Emily shouts.

“OH SHIT!” Matt screams.

The tower shifts violently the top of it embedding itself in the mine shaft. The tower continues to shift, until nearly the entire tower falls into the mine shaft.

Matt gets his bearings, before shimming around the top of the now, upside down tower. He places his feet in the empty panes, where the windows glass used to be, and shimmies around the inside of the tower.

He climbs towards the ladder, spotting the flicker of flames out of the corner of his eye, he presses on towards the ladder, which is now sticking up in the air out of the bottom of the tower. He ducks under a beam and quickly climbs the ladder, feeling the tower shift beneath him again.

“Matt! Help me! Please!” He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Emily shout.

“I’m coming!” He shouts, walking along the edge of the underside of the fire tower’s wrap around balcony.  He moves to the edge, immediately spotting Emily, grasping the railing.

“Em! Just stay calm. It’s pretty unsteady over here!” Matt shouts, moving carefully to the edge. 

“I don’t care Matt! Just get me out of here!” She cries.

Matt takes a deep breath and shifts a bit, reaching down towards Emily. The tower shifts again, Emily falls a bit lower, grasping onto the tower’s balcony ledge.

“MATT! HELP!” Matt slowly moves forwards. “I don’t want to tip it…” He says quietly, before dropping to his knees and reaching for Emily again. His fingertips brush hers when suddenly, the tower shifts again.

This time when the tower shifts, Emily loses her grip and falls, deep into the mines below.

“NO! EMILY!” Matt cries as he watches Emily fall into the darkness below.

The flaming tower begins to violently shift, about to follow Emily downwards, deeper into the mines.

Matt’s eyes dart around, spotting the mouth of a mining tunnel nearby. Without a second thought, Matt leaps from the tower, and onto the wooden floor of the mine, just as the flaming tower plunges deeper into the mines.  

Matt takes a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he pushes himself to his feet. He moves further into the mine, away from the flaming pieces of the fallen tower behind him. When he hears, something drop down behind him he flips around quickly.

“What was that…?” He mutters softly, his eyes darting around the old mining tunnel.

Before he can turn back around, something grabs him by the back of his letterman’s jacket and pulls him down to the ground.

“NO! GET OFF ME!!” He cries, doing his best to bat whatever it is, away with his hands.

It drags him backwards, further into the mining tunnel.

“LET GO!” He screams, suddenly remembering the flare gun in his pocket

Matt scrambles, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the flare gun Emily gave to him. He cocks it, aims over his shoulder and pulls the trigger.

The dark tunnel fills with a blinding light. A loud screech echoes throughout the tunnel as Matt scrambles to his feet, his assailant disappearing behind the blinding light.

* * *

Deeper below in the mines, Emily’s eyes flutter open.

“Oh, my god!” She shouts, her hands moving to cover her mouth. She glances up, realizing the only thing that saved her was a length of rope, hanging from above. Her foot somehow slipped within the loop of the rope, saving her from the fall to the rocky floor below.

“MATT!” She cries loudly, hoping against hope that he’ll hear her. She glances up again, taking in the flaming tower hanging above her. She swings back and forth, using her momentum to push her forwards towards a nearby ledge. She swings back and forth a few more times before the rope gives way and she flies towards a dangling bit of metal, which turns out to be one of the ladders from the fire tower.

She grasps it tightly, and climbs forwards, moving her hand from wrung to wrung until she’s dangling just above the mine’s floor beneath her.

Something shift’s above her, sending a piece of debris falling just past her. She drops down onto the mine’s floor, her leg twisting awkwardly beneath her.

She glances up, seeing the tower above her begin to shift. She clutches her injured leg, doing her best to scoot backwards on her bottom away from the falling tower.

The flaming tower shifts again, sending a large rock directly down onto Emily’s already injured leg.

The flaming tower continues to shift, and Emily scoots out of the way just in time for it to miss her and crash deeper within the mines.

She moves to her feet, putting the least amount of pressure on her injured leg. She limps further into the mine, stopping when she spots a lengthy bit of wood. She grimaces, grabbing the bottom edge of her shirt and tearing off a piece.

“Better be worth it I looked great in that top.” She mutters as she wraps the length of cloth around the end of the piece of wood. She glances into the barrel beside her, which looks like it’s full of oil, and ducks the stick in, soaking the cloth. She leans towards a bit of flaming debris from the tower, holding the stick over the open flame.

The bit of soaked cloth catches fire immediately. “Awesome.” She mutters under her breath and she begins moving further into the mine. She moves from tunnel to tunnel, eventually coming to a wooden door, a length of chain holding it tightly shut. She glances up, spotting a minecart up the slope, the tracks leading through the currently chained up door.

She limps up the slope, towards the mine cart. When she reaches the cart, she reaches up, releasing the minecart’s brakes and sends the minecart flying through the chained door.

“Yes…!” Emily whispers before following the path the minecart took, through the now open wooden doors. She moves into the large room, spotting a sign pointing towards what the picture depicts is an elevator.

Emily limps towards it, and steps inside, when she pulls the lever, the elevator stays completely still.

“Shit.” She mutters under her breath and limps out of the elevator and back into the large open room. She spots am old clocking in machine that the miners must’ve used.

“Well that’s useless.” She growls, her eyes continuing to dart around the room. When she spots a ladder, hanging from the structure above, she breathes a sigh of relief.

Emily grasps her injured leg, limping as quickly as she can towards the ladder. She hears what sounds like a whoosh of flames, and an incredibly loud screech echo throughout the mine.

“What the hell?” She mutters, and moves to ascend the ladder. She reaches the top, stopping to drop her torch on the ledge in front of her, when suddenly the ladder shifts backwards, sending her crashing through the wooden floor and slipping and sliding down a dirt hill deeper into the mines.   

Emily screams, she reaches the bottom of the slope and flies forwards.

“God damn!” She grimaces, pushing herself to stand.

Emily searches her back pocket, her fingers finding and wrapping around her phone. She quickly opens the flashlight app and flicks the light on.

Emily lets out a piercing scream, the light revealing several skulls on several pikes in front of her. She turns around only to be greeted by a large number of skeletons and piles of other human bones lying all over the stone floor.

“NOOOO!” She screams, trying to scramble up a nearby wall in her fear. She turns around, her back pressing against the cold stone wall behind her. She takes a deep breath and presses onwards.

Further down the cave, she finds a set of boards blocking a doorway. She uses her body weight to smash through them to the other side. She finds several items left behind by the miners, including a helmet and an old picture of a man and his family. She also finds the remnants of a broken ladder.

Emily realizes that her only way out of the old mine is up. She glances up, spotting the intact ladder hanging on the stone wall above her.

She climbs up as quickly as she can with her injured leg, slipping and almost falling a number of times before she reaches the intact part of the ladder. She climbs up the ladder quickly, releasing a deep breath when her feet meet solid ground.

Emily presses onward, even though the pain in her leg is intense, she has to keep going. She limps through the mining tunnel, when the light of her phone begins to flash she realizes, sadly, that her battery is completely drained.

“Perfect.” She grunts, but presses on. She eventually reaches her destination, the ledge she was climbing to earlier, when the ladder fell backwards.

She grabs her still flaming torch, once again, breathing a sigh of relief. She moves to a nearby switch and flips it upwards.

A few lights come to life within the mine, including the elevator from earlier that wasn’t working. Emily finds a set of stairs that lead down into another room, which will, hopefully, lead her back to the elevator.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs and passes through another room, she spots something lying on a barrel on the other side of an old chain fence. She leans forwards, unable to really tell what the bit of metal is. She takes a step back and continues further into the mine.

When she notices a bit of light shining down from outside she runs to a large slope, and tries unsuccessfully to climb it. She turns back around, going back to her previous plan of using the elevator.

In the large open bit of space, Emily finds a broke bit of sign, reading, ‘ _Danger Edge_.’

She sighs before taking a step back away from the broken sign. She moves towards a nearby set of barrels, her eyes widening when she spots a picture of Hannah lying on top of it.

“What…?” She mutters under her breath, reaching down to take the photo in her hands.

Emily moves back closer to the edge of the large slope. He eyes settle on something laying nearby, close to the broken sign. She squats down, picking up a pair of broken black rimmed glasses.

“H-Hannah…?” She mutters under her breath, her stomach churning violently. Out of the corner of her eye she spots a sheet of metal, covering up something scratched on the rock behind it. She shifts it out of the way, revealing a set of tally marks and a date.

Emily mutters the date under her breath. “That was exactly a year ago… “She whispers in disbelief.

She moves quickly away from the rock, hoping to get to the elevator. Emily gasps when she spots two wooden planks, tied together to form a cross. She moves slowly towards it.

Emily flips it over, her eyes filling with tears at the name scratched across the wooden surface.

“Beth… Oh Jesus… No…” She cries, wiping at the tear sliding down her cheek.

Beth’s name is scratched deeply into the wood, along with a date, 2/2/14. She clears her face of tears and continues forwards, coming to an old rusted fence, leading to the barrel with the metal object she saw earlier.

She shifts the fence out of the way and moves towards the barrel coming to a stop and reaching for what she now sees is a locket. It flips open, revealing a picture of Hannah and Beth.

“Hannah was down here…” She whispers, slipping the locket into her pocket.

Emily moves away from the barrel and back through the door she entered in, only this time, she moves in the opposite direction.

As she moves down the tunnel, she spots something that makes her stop in her tracks. She sees a familiar, old grey beanie, only the beanie is now covered in dirt and grime. She takes tentative steps towards it. When her fingers grasp the beanie, whatever is beneath it shifts.

The head falls, rolling over, it’s face turning towards Emily.  

Emily scrambles backwards, falling back onto her bottom.

“Oh, god! Beth, no! Oh god!” She cries her hand jumping to cover her mouth. Her eyes welling up with tears again.

Emily takes in the sight of Beth’s head laying on the stone floor, her skin a greenish grey and marred with multiple cuts, her once brown eyes, have now shifted to a milky white.

Emily turns away from Beth’s head and heaves violently, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the stone floor. She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and searches the mine, trying to get a sense of direction.

Through her blurry vision, she spots a sign pointing forwards, with the familiar depiction of the elevator.

Emily glances sadly at the decomposing head of Beth and continues towards the elevator. She reaches the elevator and immediately flips the switch upwards.

The elevator shifts, and makes its way up, but comes to a halt, not quite out of the mine as Emily had hoped.

“No!” She shouts angrily. She steps out of the elevator and moves around the corner, jumping backwards when she spots someone moving towards her.

She presses her back up against a makeshift wooden wall and holds her breath, doing her best to stay entirely still. When she believes, she’d waited long enough she darts forwards.

The person spots her and begins to pursue her. “Get back here!” They whisper quietly.

Emily runs across a wooden bridge, leaping over the gaps in between and gets to the other side of the mine easily. She passes over a fallen barrel of oil, stopping to toss her flaming torch into it, hoping to stop the person from pursuing her any longer. She moves forwards coming to a locked gate, when she sees no alternative she hides behind a bit of a makeshift metal wall.  

Emily holds her breath, staying as still as she can, but when the person steps around the bit of metal, the two come face to face.

The man leans forward, grabbing Emily’s forearm.

“NO STAY AWAY!” She cries her voice echoing throughout the mine.

“Shhhh! You need to be quiet!” The man whispers.

Suddenly, a loud screech draws his attention to something that Emily can’t see, on the other side of the metal wall. He releases Emily and she tumbles backwards.

“Take these!” He tosses her a small bag. “And get out of here! NOW!” He shouts and turns towards where the screeching came from.

Emily stumbles backwards, tumbling feet over head down a gravely slope. She comes to a stop at the bottom, the bag, of whatever the Stranger gave her, gets tossed down the slope after her.

“Whoa… What!?” Emily sits up, panting softly. She moves to her feet and grabs the bag. She tugs it open and looks inside, finding a bundle of flares inside. She grabs a flare and immediately lights it, filling the dark mining tunnel with light.

“Alright… Let’s go…” Emily slips the bag onto her shoulder before she moves forwards. She moves further into the mines and finds a way to drop down even lower. Seeing as it’s the only way she can go, she drops down and continues further into the mines.

A screech echoes throughout the mine, causing the hair on the back of Emily’s neck to stand up. She presses on, a little quicker than before, even on her bum leg.

When she comes to the end of the tunnel she realizes that her only way forward is by squeezing through a gap between the stone in front of her. She slips in the gap and slides inside, coming face to face with wooden boards most likely set up by the miners.

Suddenly a long pale arm slams through the boards, barely missing Emily’s head. She runs forwards, ducking under the things arm as it takes a swipe at her from behind the boards. She runs as fast as her legs with carry her through the cave, leaping over gaps in the wooden walkway. She suddenly trips and is sent crashing to the floor, but she quickly jumps up and presses onwards.

She can hear whatever it is, closing in behind her. She comes to a fork in the path and stops, when she tries to go right, a pale thin creature, that easily towers over Emily drops down in front of her emitting a loud screech from its fanged maw.

She runs to the left towards an elevator. She rushes inside and quickly flips the switch, doing her best to fill with lungs with the air she lost.

The elevator moves upwards eventually shifting to a stop, before Emily gets the chance to move she hears what sounds like rattling breathing directly behind her. She goes entirely stiff as the thing howls behind her, and crawls on top of the elevator, shaking it violently.

Eventually, she runs out of the elevator. She uses whatever she can to obstruct the things path, pulling a chain and releasing a large number of rocks from a large pipe above, and knocking over multiple barrels. She flips a switch, turning on a convertor belt before she climbs on and begins running up it, when she reaches the top she leaps over a gap and passes through a wooden door. 

She pulls it close behind her and locks it before moving forwards. She realizes that most the floor beneath her has deteriorated, and the only chance she has is to jump to is a singular wooden beam in the middle of the room. She leaps to it, just as the creature bursts through the door behind her. She jumps up, grabbing onto what looks like a pair of old metal handle bars which sends her flying down a zip line down the mountain.

Emily rides the cable, gripping the bit of metal as tightly as she can. She comes to what looks like a small tower, where the cables shift, to take the person in another direction.

The metal bar separates from the cable and send Emily flying down towards the snowy mountain floor. She slams into the ground and rolls down a large hill, eventually coming to a stop at the bottom, motionless.

* * *

Sam shifts uncomfortably on the couch, her eyes darting from Josh, to Mike, to Chris and Ashley.

“They’ve been gone a really, really, really long time. Did any of your texts go through?” Sam asks, Chris shakes his head.

“What if something happened to them?” Ashley asks, her voice shaking. Chris slips an arm around her waist.

“It’s gonna be okay…” He gives her hip a gentle squeeze, and Ashley leans back against his chest.

Beside Sam, Josh’s breath catches in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Dr. Hill, standing beside the couch, towering menacingly over him.

 _“This is all your fault Joshua.”_ Dr. Hill sneers.

“Shut UP!” Josh growls through his clenched teeth.

“Josh what’s wrong…?” Sam asks, her hand moving to rest gently on his back.

Josh watches as his sisters’ step into the great room from the entryway and walk hand in hand towards the couch where he’s sitting. They stop directly in front of him.

Their flesh still tinted a greenish, grey. Their faces split into large menacing grin, revealing their blackened teeth.

 _“Don’t worry, we’ll all be together again soon. All of us. And it’s all thanks to you.”_ The twins say at roughly the same time, their sweet voices that he remembered, were now replaced with something deep, almost demonic.

“No… No…” Josh shakes his head, his hands jumping up to clutch either side of his head. His fingers prod hard into his skull. He takes in rapid, short breaths, his chest tightening.

“Josh!” Sam shouts, when the boy beside her begins to take in short breaths, rapidly. She grabs his shoulders and turns him towards her before wrapping her arms around him.

Josh feels warmth surrounding him, he no longer sees his sisters or Dr. Hill, he sees the red of Sam’s hoodie, and the blurred figures of the others rushing towards him. He gasps for air, but still feels as if someone’s crushing his lungs.

“Come on Josh… M-m-match my breathing…” Sam stammers her eyes filling with tears as she clutches the gasping boy to her chest. Sam rocks the two of them slowly back and forth.

Josh closes his eyes, trying to focusing on Sam’s muffled words.

“Match my breathing, Josh… Please…” Sam’s eyes slam shut as she continues to rock the boy back and forth.

Josh focuses on the rise and fall of Sam’s chest, and slows his breathing the best he can, matching his with hers. His slow calculated breaths allow oxygen to fill his lungs, which clears his vision and causes the voices around him to sound less muffled to his ears.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief, when Josh relaxes against her chest, the first of her tears slipping down her cheek.

“That’s it… That’s it… You did so good Josh.” Sam clutches onto Josh as if her life depends on it, her chin resting on the top of his head.

Josh feels something wet hit his cheek and quickly pulls back to look at Sam.

Josh’s eyes widen when he realizes Sam’s cheeks are streaked with tears.

Sam…

Confident, courageous Sam is—is crying…

He blinks rapidly, and leans his forehead against Sam’s. He gently cups her cheeks with his rough palms.

Sam’s green, watery eyes lock with his, her parted lips releasing a soft gasp.

The pads of his thumbs swipe against her cheeks, ridding her flawless skin of the tears she’d shed.

“Thank you, Sammy.” He whispers, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. Josh sighs deeply, his eyes fluttering shut as he takes slow, deep breaths.

Sam closes her eyes too, content. Her forehead rests against Josh’s for a few more uninterrupted moments before she gently cups his cheeks with her hands.

Sam leans up, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to Josh’s forehead. She slowly pulls back, and guides his head back to her shoulder. His arms slip back around her, pulling her closer to his chest. He nuzzles into the crook of her neck and takes a deep breath.

Sam sees Chris, Ashley, and Mike out of the corner of her eye, the three watching her and Josh intently, Ashley the only one in the group wearing a small smile.

Sam glances their way, giving them a stiff nod. Ashley’s smile widens as she grabs Chris’s hand and guides him back to the other couch to sit back down.

Mike moves to plop down in the seat beside where the wolf is lying on the floor, he reaches down, his hand settling on the wolf’s head.

The three continue to worriedly glance Josh and Sam’s way.  

Sam clutches to Josh tightly with one hand, and moves the other to gently rest against the back of his head, keeping him in place.

“I’m here… It’s okay… You’re gonna be okay.” Sam whispers into his ear, her nails gently dragging against his scalp.

“Thanks again, Sammy.” He breathes against her collar bone.

The peaceful moment is short lived when a sudden pounding on the lodge’s front door pulls the couple apart and pulls everyone else to their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think!? 
> 
> This chapter is pretty similar to the game but I've added some of my own touches to it, what did you think of the Sam and Josh scene there at the end? 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I live and breathe for your feedback on this story! It literally means the world to me when you guys comment, and give this story kudos and bookmarks, it makes me so happy when I see them! :) 
> 
> Well, the next update will be sometime within the next few days! So until next time! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter 5, we're slowly making our way towards the end! :) 
> 
> This chapter has a few scenes from the game, but mainly consists of the twists I've added myself! 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

Mike, Chris and Ashley all rush to the front door, leaving Sam and Josh on the couch in the great room’s sitting area.

Chris and Mike advance on the door, with Ashley right on their heels.

“Let me in!” Emily shouts, insistently banging on the door of the lodge.

“It’s Em!” Ashley shouts, and Chris immediately tugs the door open. Emily falls through the open-door way and quickly scoots backwards away from the door.

“Shut the door! Shut the door!” Ashley quickly drops down to Emily’s side and helps her up off the floor. Chris turns away from the door, and advances on Emily and Ashley.

“Em, are you alright?” Chris follows Emily as she moves into the great room.

“I didn’t think that I’d make it back…” Emily says, breathlessly, as she steps into the great room. Sam, with her arms still wrapped around Josh turns to face Emily.

“Are you okay? What happened, where’s Matt?” Sam asks. Josh pulls back from Sam and focuses his attention Emily, who settles down on the couch on the other side of Sam.

“A monster, there’s a monster…” Emily runs her hands down her face.

“What are you talking about Emily?” Mike crouches down in front of her.

“There’s something out there! And-and it’s not human… I almost didn’t make it back!” Emily buries her face in her hands.

“Can you tell us exactly what happened?” Chris moves to stand beside Ashley, who’s sitting on the other side of Emily. He places his hand gently on her shoulder, and she reaches up to cover his hand with hers.  

“I am trying to tell you.” Emily says exasperatedly. “Matt and I were climbing up the tower and the tower fell… Right into the mines.” Emily turns to Ashley, then Sam.

“Mines? What mines?” Chris asks curiously.

“There are mineshafts all over, running under everything, when the tower fell we ended up down there.” Emily clasps her hands tightly together.

“But, how’d the tower fall?” Sam asks, turning towards Emily with one arm still wrapped around Josh. Josh’s eyes leave Emily to dart around the room, stopping on something near the entryway.

“I-I don’t know, but I was walking down there, in the mines… And I found this… This pile…” She pauses, taking a moment to swallow hard. “And Beth’s head.”

Josh’s head snaps in her direction, his attention now fully focused on Emily.

“What?!” Chris asks, his eyes widening and darting from Emily to Josh.

“Beth’s head… I-I found it down there.” Emily explains. Josh turns away his attention focusing on the entryway to the lodge where both Beth and Hannah are standing.

_“This is all your fault Josh.”_ Beth sneers.

Josh shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes. Sam instantly turns back towards him and pulls him against her chest.

“It’s okay…” Sam whispers in his ear, her fingers running gently through his hair.

Emily’s arms wrap tightly around herself. “I think they fell down there…”

“Oh, Jesus Christ…” Chris mutters. He steps away from Ashley and moves to stand beside Sam and Josh. He places a gentle hand on Josh’s back.  

“But the worst part is… I don’t think Hannah died…  From the fall, not right away…” Emily’s eyes dart to each person in the room, settling on a sobbing Josh.

“What do you mean?” Sam whispers, her fingers still running through Josh’s hair.

“I don’t know… I feel like she was down there starving to death for weeks while we were all up here looking for her…” Emily closes her eyes tight.

“That’s… That’s horrible.” Chris mutters, his eyes focused on his best friend.

Josh shakes his head rapidly, tears rushing down his cheeks.

“Listen, in the tower there was a radio, and Matt and I managed to get through to someone, but that was right when the tower collapsed… They said they’d send a helicopter—” Emily stops abruptly when Josh starts trying to push out of Sam’s arms.

Josh pushes out of Sam’s arms and moves past Chris to stand in the center of the living room. He shakes his head rapidly, bringing a shaky finger up to point at something in the lodge’s entryway.

“NO. NO. NO. You’re not REAL!” He screams, taking a few steps backwards. “You’re not!” He keeps moving backwards until his back meets the great room’s wall.

“Shit.” Chris’s eyes go wide and he takes a hesitant step towards Josh.

“I’m sorry! I’M SO SORRY! It’s all my fault… All my fault.” Josh cries, moving to clutch the sides of his head.

“What the hell?” Emily mutters, she and Mike moving to stand.

Sam jumps up off the couch and moves to stand beside Chris, Ashley rushes to do the same.  

Josh’s eyes widen when the decomposing Beth reaches up, her thin fingers cupping either side of her face. She violently twists and jerks at her head until it detaches.

Josh’s eyes widen, and he releases a shuddering breath. He screams, his head shaking rapidly back and forth as he slides down the wall.

_“You’ll join us soon Josh.”_ Beth’s detached head sneers before laughing manically.

_“Very soon Josh…”_ Hannah grins, showing off her decaying teeth.

“NOOOO!” Josh screams. He covers his eyes with his hands, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

_“All your fault Josh!”_ Hannah screams.

_“You only have yourself to blame Joshua. Do you think your friends will stick around when they see how fucked up you are? Do you think Samantha will?”_ Dr. Hill sneers.

Sam slowly moves towards Josh, when she reaches him she drops down beside him. “Josh, can you hear me?” Her hand gently grasps his forearm.

Josh’s hands pull abruptly away from his eyes, his vision blurring from the pressure he applied with the heels of his palms. With a few rapid blinks, his vision eventually clears, revealing a worried Sam sitting beside him.

“Oh Josh…” She whispers her hand moving up to gently cup his cheek.

Josh hurls himself at her, his arms wrapping tightly around her middle. He buries his nose in the crook of her neck and closes his eyes tight.

Sam’s arms slip around Josh, her hands settling on his back.

“Josh?” Chris takes a seat on the floor beside him and Sam. Josh shifts, peeking out from Sam’s neck. He focuses not on Chris, but on Beth and Hannah who are standing directly behind him.

“When was the last time you took your meds, man?” Chris frowns. Ashley moves to take a seat beside him on the floor.

Dr. Hill steps up between Hannah and Beth, and leans over Chris. _“Yes Joshua, when was the last time you took your medication? When was the last time you did anything right?”_

Josh shakes his head rapidly and hides his face back in Sam’s neck.

“He hasn’t been taking his medication…” Chris whispers frantically. Ashley takes one of his shaking hands, and intertwines their fingers.

Emily and Mike share a confused glance, neither knowing that Josh was suffering from any kind of illness.

Sam remembered seeing orange pill bottles strewn about his room when she’d come over late nights to talk to him about Hannah and Beth. She knew he’d been combating issues since even before the twins disappeared, though, she didn’t know the extent of the illness Josh was dealing with.  

“I didn’t know it was this bad…” Sam whispers, her teary eyes darting between Chris and Ashley.

“I’ve never seen him like this before.” Chris shakes his head sadly. He brings up his free hand and places it on Josh’s back.  

Josh mumbles incoherently against her neck. Sam buries her fingers in his hair, gently dragging her nails against his scalp.

“I’ve got you Josh. You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Sam whispers in his ear.

Josh nuzzles into the crook of her neck. He shakes his head, trying to ignore the sound of Beth’s manic laughter, Hannah’s screaming words and Dr. Hill’s sneers.

“Make them stop Sammy… Please make them stop.” He sobs against Sam’s neck.

“What is it Josh? Make who stop?” Sam asks, her fingers still running gently through his hair.

“Ha-Hannah and Beth…” He cries. “They blame me Sammy…” Sam closes her eyes, her grip on the broken boy, tightening.

Emily, and Mike exchange a guilty glance, both knowing they had a big part in the prank last year that ended with the disappearance of both Hannah and Beth.

“They blame me for what happened to them… I could’ve done something Sam… I could’ve saved them… But I drank too much, and when I drink too much, I can’t focus and when I can’t focus I can’t…” Josh begins to ramble unintelligibly under his breath.

Chris feels Ashley’s hand tighten in his own. He knows that she feels the same guilt that everyone else feels. He leans towards her, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head.   

“Focus on me Josh, focus on my voice. Don’t listen to them. Don’t look at them. They’re not real.” Sam tightens her hold on the shaking boy.

“They won’t stop Sammy… They won’t stop.” Josh cries into her shoulder.

“What can I do Josh? What can I do to help? I’ll do anything.” Sam begs, her hands moving to run up and down Josh’s back.

Sam had never felt so powerless in her entire life. She closes her eyes against an onslaught of tears.

“Just… Don’t let go…” He pleads, his grip on the back of her hoodie tightening.

A watery smile pulls at the corners of Sam’s mouth. She pulls Josh closer, nearly pulling him into her lap.

“I won’t. Just focus on my voice okay? They’re not real. I’m here. I’m real.” Sam turns her head, pressing a kiss to Josh’s temple. Sam continues to whisper reassurances softly in Josh’s ear.

Josh sighs deeply, his eyes fluttering shut.

The voices of his sisters and Dr. Hill become background noise. Sam’s reassurances whispered in his ear, eventually block the trio out altogether.

Sam shifts a bit, pulling Josh with her. She leans back against the great room wall, and smiles softly when Josh crawls back up and into her lap, burying his nose back in the crook of her neck.

“I won’t let go. I promise…” She whispers. His head settles on her chest, just above her pounding heart. Josh’s eyes flutter shut, the pounding of Sam’s heart filling his ears.

For the second time that night, a sudden pounding on the lodge’s front door pulls almost everyone to their feet.

“Matt…” Emily mutters under her breath and moves to stand.

“Wait…” Mike holds his hand up to stop her. “We can’t be too careful.” Mike pulls a pistol from the back of his jeans.

“Chris.” Mike whispers, and Chris nods, jumping to his feet.

The two make their way past the stairs and to the lodge’s rear entrance. Mike holds the gun out in front of him, pointing it towards the back door.

“Oh three?” Chris glances at Mike, who nods.

“One…” Chris grasps the doorknob.

“Two…” Chris gives the doorknob a turn.

“Th—” Before Chris can even pull the door open it flies open, throwing Chris backwards onto the floor. A large man, carrying a flamethrower steps through the door.

A black beanie covers the top of his head, concealing some of his long grey hair. His narrowed eyes survey the room, quickly locking onto Mike, who quickly notices the man’s right eye looks almost white, a long scar cuts through his right eyebrow and comes to a stop below his right eye at the top of his cheekbone.

“Hold it right there!!” Mike shouts, the pistol shaking in his hands.

The Stranger takes a step towards Mike.

“Fr-Freeze!” Mike shouts. The Stranger reaches forwards, grabbing the gun out of Mike’s hands.  

“Alright! Take it easy.” Mike growls, holding both of his hands up.

“Calm down. Get over there.” The Stranger kicks the door shut behind him and motions to the others.

“Go on! Move!” Mike and Chris quickly scramble around the large staircase and back to the sitting area.

Ashley moves to sit beside Emily on the couch, while Sam tightens her grip on Josh, holding him tighter to her chest.

“I came here to say, one thing… And that’s it.” The Stranger’s eyes dart to each person in the room, stopping on Emily.

“You’re the guy from the mines… You saved me from—” Emily stops, unsure of what to call the creature she came face to face with in the mines.

The Stranger nods. “You kids have no idea what you’re up against. I thought after what happened last year, you wouldn’t come back here.” Josh twists in Sam’s arms, until he’s sitting between her legs.

“How do you know about that if you weren’t involved?” Chris asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Or responsible.” Sam growls through clenched teeth.

“Look, I had nothing to do with what happened to those two girls… If the Washington’s hadn’t have insisted on putting their lodge on my mountain in the first place—”

Josh scoffs. “Your mountain?” The Stranger’s eyes settle on him.

“You’re Bob and Melinda’s son… John?” The Stranger mutters.

“Josh.” Sam corrects him with an eye roll.

“Yeah, whatever. Kid, this Mountain doesn’t belong to you Washington’s, or to me. It belongs to the Wendigo.” The Stranger’s eyes dart around the group.

“Who?” Chris asks.

“What are you talking about?” Sam shakes her head, her arms pulling Josh back against her chest.

“What the hell is a Wendigo?” Mike asks.

“It’s that thing that was in the mines… Isn’t it?” Emily asks, earning a nod from The Stranger.

“I’ll only tell you this once. It doesn’t matter if you believe me or not.” The Stranger surveys the room.

“There is a curse that dwells in these mountains… Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods, the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed.” The Stranger’s eyes lock with Emily’s.

Mike’s gaze drops to the floor, remembering the long, clawed fingers on the hands of the thing that dragged Jessica through the guest cabin’s front door window.

“You’re gonna need to find somewhere safe…” The Stranger's eyes zero in on Wolfie, who’s since moved to stand beside Mike.

The Stranger snorts and takes a step towards the animal. “Traitor.” He mutters before patting the wolf gently on the head.

“I found a room in the basement… We should be safe there.” Mike crosses his arms across his chest.

“Okay, get down there now. All of you. And wait.” The Stranger turns towards Mike and Chris.

“What? For how long?” Sam asks, Josh leaning back against her.

“Until dawn.” Emily sighs and pushes herself to stand.

The Stranger pulls one of two shotguns off his back and passes it to Chris.              

“This and a few flares is all I can spare. If you do happen to run into one of those things, they can’t see you if you stand still.” The Stranger tosses a bag to Emily, similar to the one he’d given her in the mines.

“Th-Thanks…” Chris slips the shotgun’s strap over his shoulder, the gun shifting to hang down his back. The Stranger passes Mike’s pistol back to him.

“Those guns won’t kill the Wendigo, but it’ll damage them. Use fire to weaken them, and a few shots should do the trick to bring one down. Your best bet is to stay in the basement.” The Stranger moves towards the lodge’s rear entrance.

“Wait, what about Matt and Jessica, there both down there. Down in the mines.” Mike moves after the Stranger.

The Stranger shakes his head.

“Your friends are probably already dead, and going down into the mines is suicide unless you know what you’re doing. Your best bet is to wait this out in the basement, there’s nothing you can do for your friends now.” The Stranger pulls open the backdoor and steps outside. He pulls his goggles down over his eyes and his bandana back over his mouth before he makes his way down the path and out of sight.

“Great.” Mike mumbles under his breath and moves back to the others.

“I’ll show you where the room in the basement is… Come on.” Mike moves towards the flight of stairs and waits for the others.

Sam helps Josh to his feet, her arm slipping around his midriff. “Come on. Let’s get somewhere safe.” Sam guides Josh towards where Mike’s waiting at the top of the stairs. Emily, Ashley and Chris follow close behind, with the wolf bringing up the rear.

Mike leads them through the cinema room and into the basement until eventually coming to a chain link fence. He pulls the gate open and users everyone inside.

Mike shuts the gate behind them and settles down beside Emily on a nearby table top. Sam and Josh settle down on the floor, Sam’s head lying on Josh’s shoulder, Josh’s head lying on top of hers. Chris and Ashley take a seat on the floor on the other side of the room.

The silence between the group of teens is riddled with tension, eventually, Emily speaks up.

“I don’t care what he said… We can’t just leave Matt and Jess to die. They’re both alive down there…” Emily’s eyes dart from Chris and Ashley, to Sam and Josh, and eventually settle on Mike.

Mike and Chris share a glance.

“She’s right.” Chris says, moving to stand. Ashley grabs his hand to stop him.

“Chris…” Ashley moves to stand.

“Ash, we have to at least try, don’t we?” Chris’s eyes drop to her mouth before flicking back up to meet her eyes.

Ashley takes a step forwards, her lips meeting Chris’s in a short kiss.

Josh claps his hands with a smirk. “Way to go Cochise.” He smiles, earning a playful nudge from Sam.

“Look who’s doing a bit better.” Chris and Ashley walk hand in hand towards Josh and Sam. Chris drops down in front of Josh.

“They’ve stopped for now… They’ve stopped.” Josh glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye, giving her a small smile.

“Look Cochise, you and Mikey better be careful alright?” He claps Chris on the shoulder, his eyes darting to Mike, who gives him a curt nod.

“I’d kiss you goodbye, but I’m not sure if Ashley would appreciate that.” Josh laughs. Chris shakes his head with a smile and leans forwards to wrap his arms around his best friend, giving him a tight hug.

“You take care of the girls, alright?” Chris moves to stand.

Josh smirks. “I think they’ll be the ones taking care of me.”

Sam snorts. “We’ll take care of your boyfriend Chris, don’t worry.”

Chris shakes his head with a smile, and with one last longing look at Ashley he moves to stand beside Mike.

Mike stuffs the pistol in the back of his jeans before moving to grab a couple of flares from the bag given to them by the Stranger. He hands the rest to Emily.

“You all stay here. We’ll be back soon with Jess and Matt if—” Mike pauses. He nods a couple of times before silently passing through the opposite door that leads deeper into the basement, and to the mines which eventually to the Sanatorium.

Chris turns to Ashley, who throws her arms around his neck and pulls him close. They separate after a few seconds, Chris giving her one last small smile and a lingering kiss before following after Mike and out of sight.

Ashley takes a deep breath and moves to sit back down beside Josh and Sam. Wolfie walks over, settling down beside Ashley, his head moving to lie in her lap.

Ashley sighs, her fingers running through his soft fur.

Josh leans his head on Sam’s shoulder, his eyes closing.

“Sammy?” Josh whispers. Sam turns to him with a small smile.

“Yeah?” She whispers with a smile. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut.

Sam smiles closing her eyes and lying her head on top of his. Her arm slips around him, pulling him closer. Eventually, Josh’s breathing evens out and he’s fast asleep.

Emily scoffs as she slides off of the wooden table top and joins the others on the floor. “How can he sleep at a time like this?” Emily drops down beside Ashley, her fingers running through Wolfie’s soft fur.

“He told me before you all got here he barely slept the night before… He’s probably exhausted.” Sam gently guides Josh’s head from her shoulder, to her lap. Her fingers gently move to run through his hair.  

“Not to sound insensitive or anything, but what the hell is wrong with him exactly?” Emily asks earning a glare from Sam.

Emily holds up her hands defensively. “No offense.”

“Chris never really told me what’s wrong with him… Just that he’s had problems since he was young, and they’ve only gotten worse since his sisters disappeared.” Ashley frowns.

Sam sighs, her fingers running through his hair.

“Auditory and visual hallucinations… Sounds like Schizophrenia to me…” Emily comments. Sam frowns, her index finger gliding down his sharp jawline.

“And he’s been dealing with this since he was like 11 or 12…? I couldn’t even imagine.” Ashley shakes her head.

Josh mumbles in his sleep and cuddles deeper into Sam’s lap. Sam’s fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his neck.

Ashley shifts, propping herself up on her elbows, the sharp bones digging into her thighs. She props her head up, leaning into her open palm and watches Sam and Josh with a small smile.

Sam looks at Josh with pure adoration, her fingers gently raking through the sleeping boy’s hair.

Ashley smiles, hoping that after everyone makes it out of this that the pair will finally admit their feelings to one another.   

“I really hope Mike and Chris find Matt and Jess…” Emily whispers sadly.

The room shifts back to silence, the only sound that can be heard is the soft, shallow breaths escaping from Josh’s open mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? :) 
> 
> Poor Josh... :/ It seems the bond between him and Sam is growing ever stronger. 
> 
> For the record I am not a doctor and know nothing about Schizophrenia, I did do a bit of research but that of course doesn't make me an expert, so if I incorrectly represented it, I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describe this chapter in one word... INTENSE. 
> 
> I believe this chapter is the longest one! So buckle up my friends, you're in for a wild ride! 
> 
> Remember, this fic is ubetaed, so all mistakes are my own, but please, enjoy! :)

Somewhere deep in the mines, Jess’s eyes flutter open.

After a few rapid blinks, they adjust to the darkness that surrounds her. She shivers violently, her arms wrapping tightly around herself. Bloody scrapes and cuts cover nearly every visible sliver of skin, her face, her neck, her chest.

Jess pushes herself to her feet, her head spins violently when she’s at her full height. She leans against a nearby stone wall, her eyes closing tight.

A sudden screech echoes throughout the mine, sending a chill down Jess’s spine. She holds her breath and crouches down beside the mine’s wall. Another screech sounds throughout the mine, only this time, it’s louder, accompanied by the sound of running feet.

Matt darts into the room from out of nowhere. His breathing heavy and rapid, his eyes wide with fear. He zeroes in on Jess almost immediately and moves to crouch down beside her. He blows out the lantern and brings his index finger to his lips.

“Don’t make a sound and be absolutely still.” Matt whispers. Jess nods and the two immediately fall silent.

A third screech echoes throughout the mine, even closer than the last. Matt shifts in front of Jess, pushing her further into the corner of the room, shielding her with his body.

From out of the corner of her eye, Jess sees it.

The large pale creature with skinny limbs crawling directly in front of Matt. Jess watches with wide eyes as the creature crawls towards the pair, stopping only inches away from Matt’s face.

The creature lets out a deafening screech, but neither Matt, nor Jess flinch, both holding their breath.

Suddenly, what sounds like an explosion echoes throughout the mines and turns the creature’s attention elsewhere. It backs up its head turning in the direction of the explosion, and suddenly, it’s gone.

Matt waits a few moments before taking a deep breath and moving to stand. He holds his hand out to Jessica who quickly takes it.

“Christ… Are you okay?” Matt whispers, his eyes darting from cut to cut that liter every visible surface of Jess’s skin.

“Ye-Yeah…” She mutters, her arms wrapping tightly around herself.

Matt slips out of his prized letterman’s jacket and drapes it over Jess’s shoulders.

“Here, you need it more than I do… Now come on, let’s get out of here.” Matt mutters, leaning down to grab the discarded lantern. Jess slips her arms into the letterman’s jacket sleeves and watches as Matt lights the lantern with the lighter he had in his pocket.

Matt glances over his shoulder, giving Jessica a nod before the two slowly make their way out of the room and deeper into the mines.

* * *

Mike comes to a stop at the Chapel Sanatorium door. He turns to Chris, giving him a curt nod before jerking the door open.

Chris steps inside, the shotgun in his hands aimed dead ahead. Mike slips in behind him, quietly pulling the door shut.

“Looks like it’s all clear…” Chris mumbles, glancing towards Mike. Mike nods, his head swiveling back and forth, surveying the large room. He stops when he spots a sawed-off shotgun lying on a desktop, on the other side of a chain-link fence.

His eyes dart to the hole in the ceiling just above the room behind the fence.

“I’m gonna climb up to the second floor and jump down, we could use the ammo in that box there.” Mike points to the box full of ammo lying beside the sawed-off shotgun.

“Yeah, we could, just be careful jumping down from there.” Chris watches as Mike shoves the pistol into the back of his pants and hurries to the other end of the room. Mike rushes up the flights of stairs to the second floor. He makes his way to the hole and glances down. He takes a deep breath before jumping down.

“ _‘Will you jump down?’_ ” Chris asks with a smirk.

Mike stands, his brow furrowed. He turns to Chris with narrow eyes. “What?” Mike asks, entirely confused.

“Get it? From Silent Hill?  Will you jump down?” Chris asks again, Mike tilts his head to the side in confusion.

Chris shakes his head. “Never mind.”

Mike nods and quickly unlocks the gate, allowing Chris to step inside.

Chris and Mike move to the desk, where Chris grabs a handful of shotgun shells from the box on the desk and slips them into his jacket pocket, Mike grabs a few handfuls as well.

Mike picks up a thick piece of wood from the desk, noting its tip is wrapped in cloth and soaked in what smells like oil.

“We can use this.” Mike mutters under his breath before searching his pockets for his lighter. He brings his lighter up to light the cloth, which ignites automatically.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Mike holds the torch in one hand, and the sawed-off shotgun in the other. Chris passes through the gate, his pockets packed full of shotgun shells.

Mike moves to a gate across the room, immediately noticing it’s locked tight.

“We should be able to find an entrance to the mines somewhere around here. This is the only part of the place that I haven’t looked.” Mike takes a step back, aiming the sawed-off shotgun at the lock. He fires and the lock clatters to the floor.

He pulls the gate open and steps inside, Chris hot on his heels.

Chris follows Mike through the gate and into a small room that leads into a courtyard.

The courtyard is mostly blocked off, a tunnel of old rusty fences leads them to a building just on the other side of the courtyard.  

Chris and Mike move up a short flight of stairs and into a large open room, it’s center blocked off from them by an old rusty fence, much like the ones in the courtyard.

Mike and Chris follow the hallway that moves around the inside edge of the building, following it until they come to a set of stairs, leading to a lower floor.

Mike moves to the floor below, stopping to peak into the room on his left, making sure that the coast is clear.

The room’s stone walls are splattered in blood, multiple sets of chains hang from the backwall.

“What the hell were they doing here…” Chris mutters from behind him, his eyes settling on the chains on the back wall.

Mike shakes his head, and continues to move down the hallway, stopping in his tracks when he spots the wolf he ran from earlier that night hanging from a gate, its neck and abdomen torn completely open.

“Christ.” Chris mutters taking a step closer to the wolf’s carcass. Mike shakes his head slowly, he turns away from the wolf and continues to follow the hallway.

The hallway leads the pair back out into the large open room they were previously in, only now they’re on a lower level. They follow the hallway that goes around the buildings inner edge until they reach a large hole in the wall.

Chris follows Mike through the hole and into a small room which leads to another lengthy hallway.

“B-Wing.” Chris reads the sign hanging further down the hallway. He and Mike follow the hallway, turning a corner and are once again out in the large open room.

A sudden screech makes both Chris and Mike jump the two sharing a glance.

“Remember stay absolutely still.” Mike mutters and steps out into the open room. Chris nods. and after a moment’s hesitation, follows behind him.

Mike and Chris find an opening in the fence and step out into the circular courtyard that they saw as they first entered the building.

A shriek echoes throughout the central courtyard and suddenly, from up above them a Wendigo drops down, landing a few feet away from Mike.

Its milky white eyes settle on Mike and it lets out a deafening screech. Chris moves forwards, aiming his shotgun at its chest and pulling the trigger.

The shotgun blast tosses the Wendigo back, sending it across the courtyard away from both Mike and Chris.

Chris and Mike dart across the courtyard, running up a short flight of stairs and into another lengthy hallway. Chris and Mike duck into an adjacent room, the Wendigo screeching behind them. Mike slams the door shut and locks it tight.

“Fuck.” Mike mutters when the torch’s flame fizzles out. He tosses the now useless stick on the floor and turns back to Chris.

He and Chris stand at the door, hoping the Wendigo wandered off, but suddenly the wire mesh covering the doors window is torn apart and the Wendigo leans inside. Mike pulls back, aiming his sawed-off shotgun and firing.

The blast throws the Wendigo back, giving Mike and Chris plenty of time to push a small metal locker in front of the door blocking the Wendigo from getting inside.

Mike and Chris immediately dart into an adjacent room. Chris stops, pushing the door shut and locking it tight behind him. When he turns around he sees Mike ducking behind a set of desks and quickly moves to join him.

The screech of a Wendigo echoes throughout the room, signaling that though they escaped the first Wendigo they are indeed, not alone.

Mike peeks around the corner of the desk, spotting the Wendigo perched atop another desk across the room. It leaps to another set of desks in the room with a screech.

Mike quickly moves across the room and ducks behind another set of desks, with Chris on his heels. The two duck down just in time to avoid the Wendigo’s milky eyed gaze.

The Wendigo leaps from the top of the desk and darts out of the room, giving Mike and Chris ample time to escape.

Mike and Chris come to a stop when they spot what looks like a door to a jailcell.

The pair slowly approaches, looking inside to see an old metal bed frame and what looks like an old sink.

“Must be where they kept the violent ones…” Chris mutters, following Mike around the corner and further down the hallway.

The entire length of the hallway is covered in jailcell doors that lead to small rooms where the obviously violent patients of the Sanatorium used to stay. They slowly follow the length of the way, their heads swiveling back and forth, each surveying the, hopefully, empty cells.

When the pair goes to step around the corner they hear a loud screech, and suddenly a Wendigo reaches through the bars and grabs Chris by the back of his jacket.

Chris ducks and Mike takes aim, blasting the Wendigo back with one shot. Chris scrambles away from the cell door and moves to follow Mike down the hallway, at an even slower pace than before.

Mike slowly moves past another cell. Chris watches wide eyed as a Wendigo reaches out from between the bars, its clawed hand reaching towards Mike.

Mike ducks out of the way before Chris even gets the chance to warn him. Mike turns his back on another cell. He spots movement just out of the corner of his eyes, and jumps to avoid the Wendigo attempting to grasp his ankle. Mike pulls his shotgun up, aims and fires, blasting the Wendigo backwards, giving Chris enough time to dart by.

Chris and Mike make their way down the center of the hallway, eyes flicking to look inside each and every cell, checking to see if its empty before passing by.

When they reach the end of the hallway, they notice the empty cell sitting at the very end. Mike and Chris grip their guns a little tighter, approaching the cell cautiously.

A Wendigo reaches out from the cell to Mike’s right, nearly grabbing him by the back of his coat. They take their eyes off the open cell for just a second and that’s when the Wendigo strikes.

A Wendigo darts from the open cell, getting inches away from Mike’s face before it’s pulled back by a chain secured to the collar around its neck.  As it flies back Chris fires a shot, sending it flying back into the cell.

Mike and Chris use the gap of time to quickly slip around the corner and into another hallway which, thankfully, has only one cell.

Chris and Mike pass by the cell cautiously, when a screech echoes down the hallway from behind them, they both glance back.

A Wendigo leaps around the corner and lands on the wall, sticking to it like a spider.

Chris and Mike break out into a sprint, running down the hallway at full speed.

The hallway leads to a walkway blocked off by the same metal fencing as the courtyard below.

The Wendigo screeches, tearing after them. Chris reaches the end of the walkway, realizing that the door at the end is blocked off by something on the other side. He shoulders the door a few times, each time it slides open a little bit further. He glances over his shoulder just as Mike shoots the approaching Wendigo, tossing it backwards.

Further down the hallway Chris can see another Wendigo rushing in their direction. Chris spots an oil drum out of the corner of his eye and quickly gives it a rough kick, sending it rolling down the walkway.

When the barrel gets far enough down the walkway he takes aim and fires. The drum explodes filling the walkway with flames.

The force of the explosion blows both Mike and Chris off their feet. They both scramble to stand and realize that both Wendigo’s have been killed in the blast.

Chris and Mike quickly turn back to the door, using their combined strength to force the door open just enough for them both to squeeze inside.

They push the door shut behind them and lock it tight before turning around to survey the new room. A large open room greets them, a set of double doors sits propped open on the wall to their left.

The two move towards the double doors, and up a long flight of stairs. They pass through a few dilapidated rooms filled with pieces of the roof that obviously fell years ago, considering the state of the room.

They pass through a few more rooms before coming to another hallway. When they’re a few feet away from the door at end of the hallway, Chris’s blood runs cold when the screech of a Wendigo echoes up the hallway from behind him. 

Chris and Mike rush forwards, Mike aiming his gun and firing at the padlock currently holding the door in front of him shut. The lock clatters to the floor and Mike darts forwards, shouldering the door open. Chris slips through the door right behind him, and twists on his heels, pushing the door shut with a resounding slam. He and Mike work together to push a set of nearby lockers in front of the door, cutting off the Wendigo’s path to them.

Chris and Mike rush out of the room. Mike spots a hole in the floor and without a second thought, leaps down into it, Chris follows without hesitation.

The pair drop down to the floor below, realizing the room is nearly packed full of oil drums. They run up a short flight of steps, which leads to a door that leads to the outside.

Mike’s stomach churns violently when he realizes that the door is jammed.

A Wendigo shrieks, dropping down from the hole Mike and Chris came through. Chris takes aim. “Mike get the door open!” Chris shouts. The Wendigo leaps towards him and is immediately sent backwards by Chris’s shotgun blast.

A second Wendigo leaps down, and crawls across the wall. It leaps onto the floor before jumping at Chris.

Mike slams his shoulder into the door and it swings open. He twists on his heels and takes aim at one of the nearby oil drums. He fires and the explosion is immediate, a chain reaction hitting every drum of oil in the place.

Mike grabs Chris’s arm and pulls him towards the open door, the explosion sends the two flying forwards, landing face first into the cold snow.

Mike and Chris scramble to their feet at the sounds of another Wendigo screech. The two run away, leaving the flaming Sanatorium behind them.

* * *

Jess and Matt move side by side through the mines, Matt keeping his pace slow to make sure he doesn’t leave Jessica behind.

“How did you get down here?” She asks quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Matt scoffs. “Fell off the goddamn fire tower and ended up down here…” Matt glances at Jess.

“You’re kidding me…” Jess shakes her head. Matt frowns, his gaze dropping to the floor.

“E-Em was with me.” Matt turns to Jess, who’s eyes have gone wide.

“No… Did she…?” Jess asks and Matt shrugs.

“She fell, I don’t know if she made it or not.” Matt shakes his head and slowly moves forwards.

“We won’t know unless we—” He’s cut off by a loud shriek from somewhere close behind them.

“Shit. J-Jess, follow me.” Matt gently grabs Jess’s hand and guides her behind a wall made up of boards.

The Wendigo leaps onto the wall behind them, letting out a piercing screech. Matt and Jess tense up, both staying entirely still as the Wendigo’s milky white eyes survey the area.

The creature eventually darts off, moving further into the mines.

Jess releases a whimper, and begins to fall forwards, but Matt catches her, his arm slipping around her middle.

“Are you okay Jess? Does this hurt?” He asks the shivering girl.

“No… Oh god… It’s down here…” Jess cries, tears running down her cheeks.

“We’re gonna get out of here Jess.” Matt whispers, he gently takes Jess’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I promise.”

Jess swallows and slowly nods, as she gives his hand a squeeze back.  

Matt and Jess move out from behind the set of boards and move further into the mines, following behind the creature, knowing going backwards will only lead to a dead end.

Matt and Jess move further down the mine tunnel, hand in hand.

A sudden shriek pushes the two to start running. Jess does her best to keep up with Matt, who’s jogging a bit faster than her.

“Come on Jess, I won’t leave you behind.” Matt comes to a stop at a lengthy cave and a set of boards that creates a makeshift wall. He can hear the creature advancing quickly behind them.

Matt makes a split-second decision and slams through the set of boards to the other side. He sways forwards, his momentum almost sending him over the edge of a cliff, but Jess grabs his arm, keeping him from falling. She pulls him along the edge behind a metal sheet the miners must’ve used to make a wall.

Matt and Jess stand on the edge overlooking a lengthy drop down the mountain side. Suddenly the creature jumps out, searching the edge on the opposite side of Matt’s makeshift door.

Jess and Matt go completely still as the creature searches the opposite edge. It screeches angrily and darts back into the mines.

Both Matt and Jess breathe a sigh of relief, the two sharing a glance.

“L-look…” Jess points out, in the distance through the trees Matt catches a glimpse of the lodge’s roof.

A shriek and the ponding of feet behind them causes them to stiffen back up and scoot further down the edge, away from the gaping hole Matt broke through.

Suddenly a wide-eyed Chris and Mike slip around the corner. Their eyes widening when they spot both Matt and Jessica.

“Mike? Chris?” Matt whispers.

Chris brings his index finger to his lips and suddenly a screech from nearby causes the group to fall silent.

The group of four listens intently, hoping that the creature will just rush past them. Much to their horror, it doesn’t.

The Wendigo crawls out onto the mountainside, intently searching the opposite edge before it turns towards the edge where the group of terrified teens is hiding.

Mike, Matt, Jess and Chris stare at the Wendigo, wide eyed, each trying their best not to move a muscle.

The monster crawls forwards on its thin limbs, its eyes looking, but not seeing the group of teens.

Still the Wendigo shifts closer, its face inches away from Mike’s. All that it would have to do is shift forwards an inch and it would all be over for the group.

Suddenly a shout echoes throughout the mines, and the Wendigo scrambles backwards on its pale limbs.

A ball of flame erupts from the end of what Chris can see, is The Stranger’s flamethrower. The flames push the Wendigo backwards in retreat, forcing it deeper into the mines and away from the four teens.  

“Go!” The Stranger shouts over the roar of the flames from his flamethrower.

“B-But—” Chris starts but the Stranger cuts him off with a shout.

“Get going kid! I’ll hold it off!” He pushes the Wendigo back, away from the four teens.

“W-we can get down here.” Chris points to the cliff below, spotting an easy way that the group can get down.

“We need to get back to the lodge.” Mike turns to Jess. “Jess do you think you can make it down?” Mike asks, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll—I’ll try…” Jess whispers.

“Be careful.” Matt whispers to Jess before rushing to drop down onto the edge below. Chris follows behind him, the two scaling the mountain side as quickly as they can before dropping down to the snowy Earth below.

Mike and Jess follow behind, as quickly as they can, the screeches of the Wendigo and the roar of flames behind them. Eventually, the pair make it to the bottom joining Matt and Chris.

“We need to get back to the lodge, join the others.” Chris glances up at the hole in the mountain side, hoping to see or at least hear the Stranger, but sadly neither happens.

The group begins making their way through the deep snow, moving as quickly as they can towards the lodge.

“The others?” Jess whispers she and Matt sharing a glance.

“Is Em with them?” Matt asks hopefully.

“Yeah, she’s back at the lodge.” Chris glances back over his shoulder at the hole in the mountain side. Matt breathes a sigh of relief, as does Jess.

Suddenly a scream, unlike that of the Wendigo’s echoes from within the mine, it’s then Chris realizes that the Stranger won’t be leaving the mines alive. His heart clenches in his chest, as he Mike, Jess, and Matt make their way across the snowy terrain, towards the lodge.

* * *

It feels as through an entire day had passed since Mike and Chris left the basement in search of Matt and Jess.

Ashley and Emily shifted around the room a bit, both feeling restless. Sam stayed in place, Josh’s head still in her lap.

Suddenly Josh sits up with a scream, causing Emily, Ashley and Sam to nearly jump out of their skin. Sam immediately moves to comfort him.

“Hey, it’s alright… It was a just a dream.” Sam gives him a small smile, she reaches up to gently run her fingers through his hair. Josh’s eyes dart around the small room, and he slowly shakes his head.

“Not a—Not a dream.” He whispers, he leans back against the wall beside her. “Not a dream.” He repeats.

Sam nods slowly, her arm slipping around his middle.

“I know.” She whispers sadly, her head leaning on his shoulder.

A sudden screech from somewhere close by causes everyone’s eyes to grow wide, their heads swiveling in the direction of the sound.  

“What the hell was that?” Ashley asks, her eyes darting from Josh and Sam, to Emily.

“We need to go! Now!” Emily runs towards the chain link fence’s gate and pulls it open. The wolf jumps up and chases after her, followed by Ashley, then lastly, Sam and Josh.

The group rushes through the basement of the lodge, Emily passes through the door to the cinema room, the others following closely behind. The group meets Chris, Mike, Matt and a badly injured Jess at the entrance of the cinema room.

“RUN!” Emily shouts and everybody scrambles up the stairs.

Sam pulls the door to the cinema room shut behind her and Josh. She catches a glimpse of the things chasing them and her blood runs cold. She and Josh scramble up the stairs last, rushing hand in hand out into the great room.

They pull to a stop when they reach the sitting area, finally spotting what stopped the others in their tracks.

A Wendigo, larger than the other ones Sam merely caught a glimpse of, is hanging from the unique orb the Washington’s have hanging from the ceiling.

Josh’s eyes widen. He tells himself that the creature hanging from the ball on the ceiling can’t be real, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Sam’s mouth drop open and her eyes widen, which makes him realize it is indeed NOT a hallucination.

“Don’t move.” Sam whispers softly.

The Wendigo surveys the room, releasing a loud, piercing screech.

Suddenly three more Wendigos crawl up from the basement.

The larger Wendigo leaps off the orb hanging from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of both Sam and Josh.

Mike holds his breath, the larger Wendigo grabs one of the smaller ones and flings it against the wooden stairs, completely shattering the wooden boards beneath it. It flings the smaller Wendigo across the room, where it slams into the fireplace.

Mike zeroes in on the broken pipe, the gas pouring out into the open air. Mike glances towards the light switch before turning to find the living room light. He turns, focusing on Sam and Josh. Sam slowly nods, realizing his intentions.

Mike begins moving slowly across the room, towards the light bulb.

Sam gives Josh’s hand a squeeze before slowly moving away from him.

The Wendigos continue to fight one another, the larger Wendigo slamming the smaller one into the living room floor before tearing its head completely off.

At the rear of the lodge, Ashley, Jess, Emily and the wolf slowly make their way outside of the lodge through the rear exit.

Sam shuffles backwards, away from Josh. She moves one leg back, when suddenly, the floorboard beneath her foot lets out a loud creak. Josh’s eyes widen when the larger Wendigo slowly makes its way towards Sam, stopping just in front of her. It’s large milky eyes searches intently for her.

Behind the larger Wendigo, Mike reaches the lightbulb, slowly reaching up towards it. He wraps his hand around the bulb and gives it a squeeze, the glass of the bulb shatters, leaving the wires beneath the bulb bare.  

The larger Wendigo flips around its attention now on Mike. Sam glances Josh’s way before she takes a few more steps back.

“Hey!” She shouts.

The Wendigo twists around, screeching loudly before quickly advancing on Sam. The large Wendigo sniffs the air, and walks right up to Sam, its face inches away from hers.

One of the Wendigos upstairs jumps down to the first floor, immediately attracting the large Wendigo’s attention, drawing it away from Sam.

The Wendigos begin brawling, the larger Wendigo tossing the smaller Wendigo into the wall, where it falls limp.

Sam slowly, makes her way back to Josh, stopping at his side. His hand immediately finds hers.

The larger Wendigo’s attention turns to Mike, when he steps on a creaky floorboard. Mike freezes, going entirely still as the creature stalks towards him.

Sam and Josh move backwards, hand in hand, side by side.

 Sam’s taking a step back when her foot slips on a rolled-up piece of carpet and she falls to the lodge’s floor with a thud.

Mike’s eyes widen, locking onto Sam and Josh.

The larger Wendigo turns away from Mike and immediately charges towards the pair. It reaches them in a matter of seconds, its arm pulled back, preparing to strike.

Josh steps to the side, moving between the Wendigo and Sam without a moment’s hesitation.

“JOSH, NO!” Sam screams.

The Wendigo’s claws descend their sharp points digging deep into the flesh of Josh’s chest.

Josh cries out, dropping to his knees in front of the creature. He grits his teeth in pain, his eyes downcast.

His eyes slowly rake up the creature’s front.

Josh’s eyes widen and his chest painfully clenches when he spots the black butterfly tattoo on the beast’s pale upper arm.

“HANNAH!?” Josh screams, his eyes meeting the beast’s.

Sam’s eyes widen, darting to the creature’s pale arm. Her stomach twists violently. It can’t be…

Mike, Matt and Chris all gathered at the back door stop all movement. Mike’s wide eyes lock onto the creature, while Matt and Chris share a stunned glance.

The Wendigo’s milky white eyes settle on Josh’s and for a second it just stares at him. One of the smaller Wendigos moves to its feet and screeches at the larger Wendigo.

The Wendigo turns away from Josh and Sam and leaps onto the smaller Wendigo.

Sam hurries to her feet and grabs Josh by his shoulder. He shifts slowly to his feet, his hand finding Sam’s.

The two slowly back towards the rear exit of the lodge. When they’ve put a considerable distance between the two Wendigos and themselves they turn on their heels and run.

The Wendigos shriek loudly and dart after their prey.

Matt, Mike, and Chris run out the lodge’s rear door and outside. Josh follows behind Sam, the two running as fast as they can to the rear door of the lodge.

“Hit the switch, Josh! Hit the switch!” Sam shouts just as she passes through the lodge’s back door.  

Josh holds his hand out, using his palm to drag the light switch up before he’s even out of the lodge.

The lodge explodes behind him, sending he and Sam flying forwards. Josh grits his teeth, the flames from the explosion licking at his back.  

The force of the explosion knocks everyone already standing outside the lodge off their feet.

Sam lands face first in the snow. Josh lands a few feet away from her, slamming face first into the snow and skidding a short distance before stopping.

The Wendigo is almost thrown through the door behind them, its upper body out the lodge’s rear door, its long, thin legs caught on either side of the inside door.

Everyone slowly picks themselves up off the snowy ground, Ashley runs quickly to Sam’s side and hoists her up off the ground. “Are you alright?” Ashley looks her over.

Sam nods, her eyes frantically searching the snow. She eventually finds an unmoving Josh, lying a few feet behind the group.  

“Josh!” She shouts and quickly sprints to the boy who’s still motionless on the ground. The rest of the group follows behind her. She drops down to her knees, her hands grasping the back of his blue flannel shirt.

“Josh…!” She cries as she turns the boy over. She breathes a sigh of relief when his green eyes flutter open and lock with hers.

“Sammy…” He rasps, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Sam’s eyes fill with tears, and she leans down on top of him, careful to avoid the deep cuts on his chest. She buries her nose in the crook of his neck.

“It’s over…” She whispers. “It’s all over.” She turns, pressing a kiss to Josh’s cheek. She buries her nose back in the crook of his neck and closes her eyes. Josh’s hands move to gently settle on her back.

Around the couple, Chris and Ashley embrace, the two sharing a kiss.

Emily throws her arms around Matt’s neck, hugging the boy tightly.

Mike and Jess share a careful embrace considering Jess is so badly injured.

Emily and Matt pull apart, the two turning back around, hand in hand to face the burning lodge.

Emily moves, reaching towards Jess, taking her injured hand in her own. Mike grabs Jess’s other hand, and the group of four watch the lodge burn. Mike’s free hand settles on Wolfie’s head, who’s standing right beside him.  

Chris and Sam help Josh to his feet, and Chris and Ashley wrap their arms around Josh. He closes his eyes happily burying himself in his friends embrace.

Josh steps back from Chris and Ashley, the two smiling brightly at him before moving to stand beside Matt and Emily.

Josh and Sam move to stand beside Chris and Ashley, the group of eight watching as the lodge burns. Josh slips his arm around Sam’s waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

A sudden shriek from the Wendigo lying halfway out of the burning lodge, has the group of eight survivors freezing in fear.

Mike scrambles to grab the sawed-off shotgun tucked in the leg of his pants, while Chris rushes to flip the shotgun from behind his back. Wolfie, standing beside Mike and Jess snarls loudly.

The burnt Wendigo at the front of the lodge stumbles onto its thin limbs. It crawls over the threshold of the lodge and leaps directly towards Sam and Josh.

Josh shakes his head, immediately turning to Sam. He refuses to let anyone else he loves lose their life on this fucking mountain.

Josh gives Sam a rough shove, and turns forwards to face the beast, just as the Wendigo makes contact with him.

The Wendigo slams into him, sending the two of them flying through the air, landing in the snow a few yards away from where Josh was standing.

Josh’s head flies back, slamming back hard into a rock beneath him. Even through his blurred vision he can still see the milky white eyes of the thing that used to be his sister. The beast screeches in his face, and in one fluid movement its claws sink into Josh’s chest.

Josh’s breath catches in his throat, his eyes widening as the creature’s rancid breath clouds his senses.

Suddenly, a few pops echo across the mountain side.

With her hands wrapped around the grip of Mike’s pistol, Emily moves towards the Wendigo, firing shot after shot and not missing a single time.

The Wendigo leaps to its feet, standing over Josh. It lets out a piercing screech before it’s blown back by the force of a shotgun blast.

Chris, Mike and Emily move towards the Wendigo, firing shot after shot until the Wendigo flies backwards, down a snowy embankment and comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill, motionless.

Josh’s hands immediately move to cover the hole in his chest. He leans back in the snow, his eyes fluttering shut, teeth gritting in pain.

Sam, Chris, Ashley and the others immediately run to his side, Sam and Chris dropping to their knees on either side of him.

“Josh! Josh!? Can you hear me?” Chris shouts, his eyes wide.

“L-loud and clear Cochise…” He whispers.

“Why do you keep trying to be the hero Washington?” Sam asks, a tear running down her cheek.

Josh desperately wants to reach up and wipe her tears away, but he can’t will his tired body to move.

“Only for you Sammy…” He rasps softly, smiling up at Sam’s blurry face.  

Someone drops down beside Sam and bats his hands away from the bleeding hole in his chest.

Sam turns away from Josh’s face, her gaze dropping to the hole in his chest. When her eyes find the wound they immediately fill with tears.

“No, no, no…” Sam mumbles, her hands jumping to cover her mouth.

“Fuck!” Someone curses and immediately puts as much pressure as they can on the wound. Josh grits his teeth, his vision blurring even more than it already was.

“Washington, I need you to keep your eyes open for me okay?” Josh finally realizes the person pressing down on the wound is Emily. He weakly nods.

“I-I’ll try…” Josh lays back in the snow.

Chris shakes his head. “No man… No.” A tear runs down Chris’s cheek, Ashley slips an arm around him, tears running down her own cheeks.

Chris reaches for one of Josh’s bloody hands, taking it in his own.

Mike and Jess crouch down above Josh, both fighting back tears. Matt drops down beside Emily, placing a gentle hand on her back, his own eyes blurry with tears.

Josh tries to take a deep breath, but realizes that he can’t. He blinks rapidly his eyelids drooping.

“Please keep your eyes open… Please.” Sam whispers. “You can’t do this to me Josh.” Sam leans down, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder. “You just can’t…” She whispers.

“S-Sammy…” Josh whispers.

Sam sits up her teary green eyes quickly finding his. He reaches for her hand, and she immediately traps it between both of her own.

Josh gives her a weak smile. “Please don’t cry Sammy…” He rasps.

Josh tries to take a breath, that turns into a loud gasp, but it feels like no oxygen is entering his lungs.

“I can’t…” Josh swallows hard. “I can’t breathe.” He gasps again.

“H-Ha-Hang in their man… Alright?” Mike places a gentle hand on his shoulder, he grits his teeth, fighting the tears in his eyes.

He couldn’t save Hannah…

He couldn’t save Beth…

And now…

“I think his lung is punctured.” Emily’s voice sounds muffled to his ears.

Josh keeps his eyes on Sam, if he’s going to die, he wants the last thing he sees to be Sam. Josh’s eyelids flutter again, this time almost completely shutting.

“N-no man… Y-Yo-You can’t go…” Chris cries. “I-I haven’t even gotten to tease you about taking Sam to the bone zone yet.” Chris sniffs, a small quivering smile playing on his lips.

The group around Josh releases a watery sounding laugh.

“M-Maybe you’ll eventually get to the bone zone with Ash, huh Cochise?” Josh laughs, which sounds more like soft gasping.

Josh can see the sun, peaking up from behind the lodge, its bright light shining through the trees.

The pressure sitting on his chest is almost unbearable. His eye lids flutter again this time closing for a few seconds before fluttering back open.

“Please Josh, keep your eyes open…” Sam cries, she leans down her tears soaking into the material of Josh’s flannel shirt. “W-we can fix this.” She stammers.

“I don’t think this is an easy fix Sammy…” Josh gives her a small smile. Sam sits up, slowly shaking her head with tears running down her cheeks.

Josh keeps his eyes open and on Sam for as long as he can. Eventually, he can no longer keep his eyes open and they slowly flutter shut.

Before Josh loses consciousness, he feels the faintest press against his lips.

Through the darkness, he can hear Sam’s muffled voice. “Don’t leave me… I can’t lose you too… I— I love you, Josh.”

Josh swallows hard, his lips parting a few times. He eventually finds his voice, a raspy whisper that sounds unrecognizable to his ears. “I-I love you too, Sa—” His voice dies in his throat.

The last thing he hears before he loses consciousness is the whup-whup-whup of helicopter blades.

And then…

He’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> All I can say, is trust me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty action packed! 
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think! ^_^
> 
> We're coming to the end ladies and gentlemen, only one more chapter to go! (Unless I decide to write an epilogue, which I have not.) 
> 
> Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'v reach the end ladies and gentlemen! 
> 
> You didn't think I'd REALLY kill Josh right? ;) 
> 
> Sorry that this took so long for me to upload!   
> I wanted to note, that I am no doctor, or nurse so some of the medical information may be a little incorrect, if so I apologize. 
> 
> Remember, this story is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own! Here you are! The last chapter! Please enjoy! :)

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

The first thing Josh registers when he regains consciousness is the rhythmic beeping of something nearby.

Josh’s eyes slowly crack open, he can’t see anything immediately considering his eyes need time to adjust to the room’s bright light, but after a few seconds of rapid blinking he takes in his surroundings.

The first thing he sees, is Sam slumped in a chair beside his bed. She’s bent forwards, her head resting on her arms beside him on the bed.

“Sam?” Josh croaks, his voice nothing but a raspy whisper. He tries to sit up and immediately falls back, gritting his teeth in pain.

Josh’s eyes dart around the hospital room and quickly find Ashley, curled up on a couch on the left side of his bed, fast asleep.  

Beside him, Sam shifts in her sleep, her hair tickling his arm as she shifts closer to him in her sleep.

A piece of hair falls into her face, and Josh immediately moves to tuck it behind her ear. He gently strokes her hair, smiling down at the sleeping girl. His attention is only pulled away when the door to his room swings open.

Josh shakes his head rapidly. “You’re not real.” He whispers. “You’re NOT real.” He rasps through his raw throat.

“Joshua…” Dr. Hill starts, but the door behind him swings open, nearly knocking into the man.

Chris steps inside and gives Dr. Hill an apologetic look.

“Sorry Dr. Hill.” Chris’s eyes dart to the bed, widening when he sees Josh.

“Cochise…” Josh rasps. Chris scrambles to the other side of the room and falls into the chair beside his bed, opposite Sam.

“I’m sorry… I thought—” Josh starts, but is cut off when Dr. Hill holds up his hand.

“No harm done Joshua.” Dr. Hill moves to stand at the end of Josh’s bed.

“I’ll go get a nurse for you Joshua. I’m sure they will be happy to know that you’re finally awake.” Dr. Hill walks from the end of Josh’s hospital bed and out of the room.

Josh turns to Chris with a tired smile.

“How are you feeling man?” Chris asks as he watches Josh intently.

“Sh-Shitty...” Josh croaks. He shifts with a groan, his hand immediately dropping to his left side.

“Be careful bro… You did just go through a six-hour surgery.” Chris leans forwards in his chair.

“Six hours?” Josh asks, his eyebrows arching upwards.

The door to his room swings open and in walks Dr. Hill with a nurse and a doctor in a white lab coat in tow.

“Looks like you’re finally awake Mr. Washington. I’m Dr. Bowen.” Dr. Bowen moves towards the bed and give Josh’s IV’d hand a shake.

Chris scoots his chair out of the way and moves to take a seat beside Ashley on the couch. The nurse takes Chris’s place at Josh’s bedside, she extends a cup of water towards him, and Josh guides the straw into his mouth.

Josh sighs, the cool water soothing his raw throat.

“Th-Thanks.” He smiles.

The nurse place the cup of water on the table beside Josh’s bed and moves to remove Josh’s gown. Josh’s brow furrows, behind the nurse he can see Chris attempting to bite back a smile.

The gown pools around his waist and Josh watches as the nurse closely inspects the bandage covering where the tube is buried deep within his flesh. He also notices the deep, wounds from his left shoulder and down to his right hip are now covered with small white bandages.

“Mr. Washington, upon arrival you were unconscious with a severe wound to the left side of your chest. It was obvious we were dealing with a case of pneumothorax.” The doctor removes his stethoscope and the nurse helps Josh sit up and lean forwards.

The doctor places the stethoscope on Josh’s back. “Take a few breaths for me.” Josh takes a few breaths, as deep as he can.

“What is pneu—Whatever you said.” Josh asks.

“A punctured lung. Your lung had multiple punctures, which we were able to stitch up. We then inserted the tube between your ribs and into the space between the inner lining and outer lining of your chest cavity to clear any fluids and air from the chest cavity. We’ll be keeping the tube in for a few days and monitoring your progress closely.” Dr. Bowen moves to stand at Josh’s side.

“Your friends also told us you took a hard hit to the back of the head, which we discovered resulted in a mild concussion. Are you feeling any sort of discomfort? Headache? Nausea?” Dr. Bowen stares at one of the few machines at Josh’s bedside.

“My head hurts, but it’s not too bad.” Josh glances down, realizing that he’s been unconsciously stroking Sam’s hair since he’d woken up. He turns his attention back to Dr. Bowen and the nurse.

“We also took the liberty to stitch up the wounds across your chest as well, while you were under.” Dr. Bowen motions to the four deep lacerations across Josh’s chest.

“Are you feeling any pain right now?” Dr. Bowen glances at the monitors beside Josh’s bed, watching the numbers intently.

Josh shifts a bit and grits his teeth. “Y-yeah, a bit…” He grimaces.

Dr. Bowen nods, “We’ll increase the current dosage of morphine to combat the pain. Everything else looks good so far. We’ll have nurses coming in periodically to check on you. Glad to see that you made it out of the woods safe Mr. Washington.” Dr. Bowen gives Josh’s hand a shake and a smile before exiting the room.

He had made it out of the woods… He and the rest of his friends.

The nurse moves to fix his gown but Josh shakes his head. “I’m a little hot. Is there any way I can leave it open?  He asks.

“Of course, just press the call button if you need anything.” The nurse smiles before moving out of the room.

“I’ll be right back Joshua, I need to speak with Dr. Bowen.” Dr. Hill moves out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Chris leaves the couch and immediately takes his place in the chair at Josh’s side.

“How’s Jess? How’s Mike, and Emily and-and Matt and Ashley?” Josh ask leaning forwards a bit to peer over Chris’s shoulder.

“Everyone’s alright. They’ve been bouncing between you and Jess’s room all day. She’s okay, the doctors got her all cleaned up. Mike had his wounds on his hand at least sterilized and taken care of, properly…” Chris takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair.

“Emily and Matt had their minor injuries tended too, cuts and bumps and stuff. But other than that, everyone’s fine… Well, as fine as we can be.” Chris glances over his shoulder at Ashley.

“Josh…” Josh turns towards Sam, who’s eyelids are fluttering in her sleep. She turns her head from side to side.

“Josh…” Sam whimpers in her sleep. She sits up with a gasp, her green eyes darting around the hospital room for a moment before settling on Josh.

Sam gasps, and moves to sit on the edge of Josh’s bed. Josh sits up, forgetting the pain as his arm slips around her back, pulling her closer to him. Her left arm slips around Josh’s back, careful to avoid any of his wounds. She buries her nose in his neck.

“You’re awake.” She whispers, nuzzling into his neck. “I was so scared…” She whispers. Josh turns his head and presses a kiss to Sam’s temple.

“I’m okay, Sammy.” Josh slips his arm from around Sam and moves to take her right hand. He places it over his stitched chest and over his pounding heart.

“You feel that?” He asks and Sam nods, her eyes fluttering shut. “I’m here…” He whispers, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. Sam’s hand slips off his chest and moves up to gently cupping one of his cheeks. Josh closes his eyes and leans into her touch. He turns his head, pressing a kiss to her open palm.

The door behind Sam opens and Dr. Hill steps inside.

“Joshua—” Dr. Hill starts but stops when he sees Sam sitting on the edge of his bed. He pulls the door shut behind him and advances towards the bed with a warm smile. “Oh, Samantha. It’s good to see you’re awake.”

Sam pulls away from Josh with a visible blush.

“Thank you, Dr. Hill.”  She gives him a polite smile. Josh slips his arm around her back, his hand resting on her hip, keeping her in place.

Sam gently rests her hand on Josh’s blanket covered thigh. Josh feels his own cheeks flush, and knows he’s sporting a blush similar to Sam’s.

“Joshua… I’d like to discuss your medication…” Dr. Hill moves around Josh’s bed. Chris jumps up, offering his seat to Dr. Hill and taking a seat beside Ashley on the couch.

Dr. Hill takes a seat in Chris’s vacated chair and turns to face Josh.

“Well Joshua… Would you like to tell me why you stopped taking your medication?” Dr. Hill watches Josh intently.

Josh glances away, his gaze dropping to his lap. Sam’s hand leaves his thigh and moves to take Josh’s hand in hers. He turns to face her. She leans down, pressing a kiss to his cheek and gives him an encouraging nod.

“They…” Josh starts. “They weren’t working.” Josh turns to face Dr. Hill.

“They haven’t been working since I started taking them… I-I tried to stay on them… B-but they only made me tired, it didn’t keep them away… It didn’t keep the hallucinations away.” Josh glances back down to his lap, ashamed.  

Sam pulls her and Josh’s linked hands into her lap.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Josh.” Sam strokes the back of his hand with her thumb. “Dr. Hill is going to find you a medication that works.” Sam turns her attention to Dr. Hill.

Dr. Hill smiles, glancing over his shoulder at Chris and the still sleeping Ashley, before turning back to face Sam and Josh.

“You have a very healthy support system Joshua… I suggest you keep them around.” Dr. Hill moves to stand.

“I’ll definitely do my best doc. “Josh smiles, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m going to step out for a bit to contact your mother and father. I understand they’re coming as soon as they’re able. Samantha, please make sure he gets more rest after a while?” Dr. Hill asks with a smile.

“You can count on it Dr. Hill.” She smiles, her left hand moving to gently run up and down his bare back.

Dr. Hill nods and with that makes his exit from the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam turns back to Josh. Her hand glides up and down his back a few more times before she pulls away, her hand now coming up to cup his cheek.

“I thought I lost you…” She whispers softly, she closes her eyes in attempt to hide the tears welling up in them.

“When—When you lost consciousness… I was so scared.” A tear slides down Sam’s cheek and she opens her eyes, no longer able to hide the tears from Josh.

“I didn’t think you’d make it back to the hospital… You lost so much blood, and by the time the EMTs got to you, you were barely breathing.” Sam leans forwards, burying her face in Josh’s chest. Josh wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer.

“I-I just kept thinking about how I’d never see your smile again or hear your laugh…” She cries into his bare shoulder. “O-Or hear you call me Sammy again…” Her tears fall onto his bare shoulder.

“Shhhhhhh…I’m here Sammy. I’m here.” He whispers in her ear. Sam’s right hand gently rests on his chest, right over his beating heart, as if she’s trying to convince herself that he’s alive.

Josh guides Sam back by her shoulders. He leans forwards, his forehead gently resting against hers.

“I’m here.” He smiles, reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I’m here, and I’ll always be here Sammy.” Josh presses a kiss to the tip of Sam’s nose, before nudging her nose with his own.

Sam giggles through her tears, her eyes fluttering shut. Josh watches her with a grin, when a realization hits him.

“When I lost consciousness…” He starts, watching as Sam’s beautiful green eyes flutter open, locking with his.

“You…” His tongue darts out of his mouth, swiping at his dry lips. Sam’s eyes drop to his lips, her teeth sinking into her pink bottom lip.

“You kissed me.” He whispers, his eyes focused on her lips. His face flushes red. “Or was that a hallucination?” He mutters.

Sam’s face flushes a bright red, her eyes darting from Josh’s green eyes to his lips. “I did…” She mutters, her voice barely above a whisper. Sam glances up, catching Josh’s eyes on her lips.

Josh swallows hard when her tongue darts out of her mouth and swipes against her pink lips. He glances up, his eyes locking with hers.

Josh slowly leans forwards, giving Sam enough time to pull back if she wants to. He feels as if time slows around the two of them, the inches between his lips and Sam’s feel like miles, finally, his lips meet hers.

The kiss is everything Josh expected it to be, Sam’s soft lips gently press against his, as if she believes if she applies too much pressure, he’ll break.

Josh pulls back for only a moment, before leaning back in and meeting Sam’s lips again.

He traps her bottom lip between his, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. She sighs into his mouth, her fingers move to tangle in his hair. His hand moves to gently grasp her hip, his fingertips gently tracing a bit of skin peeking out from beneath her top.

Josh pulls back, his forehead resting gently against hers.

The two pant heavily for a moment before Sam leans forwards, pressing her lips back against his. He gently licks and nips at her bottom lip. Sam traps Josh’s bottom lip between her own.

Josh lets out a gasp when her tongue swipes against his bottom lip. Sam’s tongue slips into his open mouth, swiping against his own. Her tongue flicks against the roof of his mouth, causing him to let out a breathy moan.

Josh’s tongue slips into Sam’s open mouth, rubbing against the roof of her mouth and swiping against her own tongue.

“Josh…” Sam moans into his open mouth. She pulls back, gently nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away from him.

Josh’s eyes flutter open, taking in her pink lips and flushed cheeks. His thumb gently traces her bottom lip. He leans forwards, pressing one last lingering peck to her bottom lip before leaning back.

“Wow.” Sam breathes, her eyes finally fluttering open. She’s greeted by a smirking Josh.

Sam smiles. “What’s got you looking so smug Washington?” She gives his shoulder a gentle shove.

“Well, the girl I think I’ve been in love with since I was 14 just kissed me.” Josh smirks, his cheeks flushing a dark red when he realizes what he said. His head drops, his chin meeting his chest.  

Sam gently guides his chin up with her index finger.

“You’re not the only one who’s been in love since he was 14.” Sam leans forwards and presses another soft kiss to his lips.

“Awwwwwwwwwww.” The two spring apart when a loud chorus of ‘awwwwws’ sound throughout the quiet room.

Josh glances up, his eyes landing on the couch where both Ashley and Chris are watching the pair with giant smiles. He then turns, finding Emily and Matt, standing at the end of his bed, and Mike and a wheelchair bound Jess by the door.  

“About time.” Emily smirks, crossing her arms across her chest.

Josh shakes his head with a laugh, groaning and grabbing his side when he laughs a little too hard. Sam leans up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling her legs up onto the bed and lying beside Josh. 

Mike pulls the door shut behind him and rolls Jess right up to Josh’s bedside. Emily and Matt stay at the end of Josh’s bed, Emily moving to sit on the table behind her.

“How you feeling man?” Mike asks, moving to take Sam’s vacated seat next to Jess.

“Doing…” Josh coughs, gritting his teeth and grabbing his side. Chris jumps up and grabs his cup of water, handing it to Sam. She guides the straw into his open mouth and holds the cup as Josh drinks it dry.

“Thanks.” He gives Chris and Sam a smile before turning back to Mike. “I’m doing okay. Gonna be stuck here for a while until they can take the tube out.” Josh motions to the large white bandage taped to his side.

“How are you?” Josh asks Mike, who holds up his bandaged hand.

“A lot better than the last time you saw me.” He cracks a smile.

“And you Jess?” Josh asks, his eyes landing on Jess, who smiles softly.

“I’m okay. Better than you it looks like.” Jess gives him a small smile. He reaches over Sam and takes her injured hand, giving it a squeeze.

Josh then focuses his attention on the two standing at the end of his bed.

Matt smiles, slipping his arm around Emily. “We’re both okay. Just a few bumps and scratches.” Emily covers Matt’s hand on her waist.

Josh turns to the couch, where Chris and Ashley are sitting. Ashley cracks a smile and gives him a thumbs up.

The room falls into a comfortable silence. The group of survivors now back together again after a night of terror.

“Mike said…” Jess starts, everyone’s attention turning to focus on her. “That, that thing in the lodge… Was… Was Hannah.” Jess whispers.

Josh’s eyes drop to his lap. He could never get the image of the pale creature towering over him out of his mind, and when he zeroed in on the black butterfly tattoo on the beast’s arm, he knew.

“Yeah…” He swallows hard. “It was Hannah.” He whispers, his eyes flicking to Jess, then to the rest of the group.

Jess glances at Mike who’s frowning softly, his eyes downcast.

Emily and Matt at the end of the bed are in quite the same state, their eyes focused on the floor.

Chris slips his arms around Ashley, knowing deep down the guilt she feels for her part in the prank over a year ago.  

Sam leans up and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. She takes his hand in hers and gives it a squeeze.

“I’m sorry.” Jess says softly, her eyes focusing on Josh. “I’m sorry for what I did.” Josh untangles his hand from Sam’s and reaches over her, Jess immediately takes his hand.

Josh hopes he’s conveying the message he wants to send to Jess, that even though the prank happened, what happened to Hannah and Beth wasn’t her fault.

He didn’t blame them anymore.

He didn’t blame any of them.

Mike closes his eyes and grits his teeth, a stubborn tear slipping down his cheek from the corner of his eye.

“I’m so sorry…” He whispers.

Josh’s eyes flick to him, widening when he sees the state Mike’s in. Mike shakes his head as another tear slides down his cheek.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Mike covers his face with his hands. Jess reaches over, her hand gently resting on Mike’s back.

Mike calms down before he pushes himself to stand. He rounds the bed and leans down wrapping his arms around Josh.

Josh wraps his good arm around Mike. “I don’t blame you. It wasn’t your fault.” Josh whispers. Mike moves back around the bed and sits beside Jess, his eyes still full of unshed tears.

“I don’t blame any of you…” Josh whispers. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

At the end of the bed, Emily is close to tears, knowing that she, Jess and Mike were the ones who were really behind the prank, the others just tagged along. She slips her hands in her jeans pocket and lets out a gasp when her fingers brush something.

Everyone’s attention turns to her.

“Are you okay?” Jess asks, her eyes wide and swimming with concern.

Emily nods. She wordlessly moves to Josh’s bedside, falling into Chris’s vacated seat.

“Josh… I…” She pauses, swallowing at the lump in her throat. “I found something… In the mines.” Josh blinks rapidly, his hand tightening in Sam’s.

Emily curls her fingers around the locket in her pocket and pulls it into her closed fist.

“That thing… In the lodge wasn’t Hannah.” Emily starts. She turns her hand over and opens her closed fist, revealing Hannah’s locket, lying in the middle of her palm.

Josh swallows hard at the lump in his throat, his eyes filling with tears. Emily pops open the locket and places it in his open palm.

“This… This is Hannah. This is the Hannah and Beth you need to remember, not that thing, or the things you saw when you were hallucinating… This is them.” Emily closes her eyes tight, hoping to hold back her own tears.

Josh closely inspects the locket, his eyes zeroing in on the smiling faces of both Hannah and Beth, frozen forever in time in the old photograph. His eyes fill with tears, a few escaping and sliding down his cheeks. He turns back to Emily with a small watery smile.

Emily stands and surprisingly, wraps her arms around him. Josh untangles his hand from Sam’s and wraps his arms around Emily, he wraps his left arm gingerly around her.

Josh is unable to control the onslaught of emotions and begins sobbing into Emily’s shoulder. Sam places a gentle hand on Josh’s back, she gives Emily’s arm a gentle squeeze when she realizes that she too is crying, nearly just as hard as Josh.

Matt immediately moves to Emily’s side, placing a gentle hand on her back. Chris and Ashley move from the couch to stand at the end of the bed.

Josh clenches his teeth, trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, but he can’t stop. Josh pulls away from Emily with a sniff, seeing that she’s nearly in the same state he’s in. She turns and buries herself in Matt’s embrace.

Chris and Ashley are both buried in their own embrace, silent tears sliding down Ashley’s cheeks.

Mike and Jess both gently hold one another, tears falling down both of their cheeks.

Josh turns to Sam, who’s eyes are also brimming with tears. She gently cups his cheeks and leans forwards, gently kissing each tear away.

Josh gently cups her cheek. Sam gives him a watery smile and leans forwards, her lips pressing gently into his.

The room is filled with fallen tears and soft sniffles, the group of survivors coming to terms with the events of the last few years.

Josh and Sam pull apart, their green, watery eyes locking with one another.

Josh knows everything won’t always be easy. But he also knows that the group around him is all he’s got left… And he likes to think that they’re all each other has left.

A hand settles on Josh’s back and Josh quickly realizes it’s Emily’s. Emily takes Matt’s hand and Matt places a hand on Chris’s shoulder, Chris grabs Ashley’s hand.  Ashley gently takes Jess’s hand, and Jess takes Mike’s.

Mike holds his hand out to Sam who takes it, giving it a squeeze.

Josh wraps his arms tightly around Sam.

“We’re gonna be okay.” He says quietly, his eyes darting to each of his friend’s faces.  

“We’re all gonna be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe it's actually over! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked this story, or anyone who simply gave this story a chance! :) 
> 
> I really love this ship, and wanted to make an alternate tale that went along with the events of the game. :) I really hope that you enjoyed the final chapter!
> 
> As always, leave me a comment telling me what you think! :) Thank you all so much! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a bit short, but please, tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Plan on updating every Friday, I was really excited to post so I posted a bit early this week. 
> 
> This story is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own... I hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> If you want to talk or discuss the story you can find me at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
